Someone I could call a friend
by Lee Totema
Summary: Rewrite: Shuichi was never interested in human life, only waiting until his 10th birthday so he can finally become a demon. But that all changes when he is introduced to two girls who will change his world and life forever, especially the small snowflake.
1. Chapter 1

_Well here's the new rewrite of my story, i hope everyone enjoys it, chapter 2 will come up shortly._  


* * *

A woman with her long black hair tied up in a messy ponytail walks up the stairs and knocks on a door. She carefully opens the door and walks toward the bed. Atop the bed there is a red ball of puff, otherwise known as her son. The room is dark even though the sun is shining outside, reason being the curtains. She opens the dark green curtains, fitting along with the wood texture giving the room a forest-like environment and the red ball groans. She sits on the bed and pulls down the covers.

"Shuichi, it's your first day of school. I've got breakfast downstairs for you." She says. Shuichi lazily opens his emerald eyes, a bland look behind his eyes that even the sun can't put light in them. "You must get ready Shuichi, I'll be waiting for you." She walks out the door as Shuichi sighs. 'Just three more years.' He sits on his bed and stretches out his arms. He goes to his closet and picks a light blue polo with a white collar, and some white shorts. He gets his backpack ready and goes down to eat breakfast.

"Shuichi would you like me to walk with you to your school?" His mother asks.

"No I'm fine mother, thank you. I'll be leaving now." Shuichi says, picking up his backpack.

"Have fun and be careful." She says.

"I will mother." Shuichi says and walks out the door. It's a peaceful day, not too hot, not too cold, the sun is warm and the breeze cool. Shuichi passes some other kids going to school when someone runs into him.

"Ow! Watch where you walking!" Shuichi turns around and sees a girl about his age, she has long light brown hair but wearing a red cap. She's wearing a white button up shirt and shorts. She has a bandage underneath her right eye and on her knees. "Geez, nowadays guys aren't so nice anymore." The girl says dusting off her shirt. She picks up her backpack and sticks her tongue out to Shuichi and proceeds to run again.

'And she tells me to watch out; she's the one who ran into me.' Shuichi dusted himself off and picked up his own backpack and started walking again. He arrives at school with many groups of friends discussing their break and how they can't wait to become older. Shuichi tunes them out and soon the opening ceremony begins. Afterward everyone goes into their respective classrooms and then begin the introductions. Shuichi notices the girl who bumped into him is now in his class. Her name is Hikaru, a simple girl who also introduces her best friend, Naota who is sitting in the back due to her last name being Yukino.

Hikaru introduces herself as a very fun person and hopes to make the best of the year with her best friend Naota. Of course this makes everyone look at Naota. Shuichi, curious as he was, turns and begins his analysis. She had short black hair, but long enough to be put into a side ponytail with a beaded band, light pink in color. She wore a long sleeve, white shirt and jeans. She blushed and politely smiled. She had a bandage spread on her cheek and for a moment Shuichi thought about it, until the next introduction.

The first day was just boring even for Shuichi. For inside him was the 1000 year old Youko, a demon thief who went into the human world after a heist had gone wrong. This were the most boring years of his life. Shuichi sighed, doing the first assignments fairly easy. 'Of course it would be easy for me; this is literally child's play.' Shuichi noticed Hikaru was very loud while Naota was very quiet, a sort of calm quietness that even surprised him, since she is such a young child.

A couple of weeks went by and Shuichi began his daily routine, go to school, do well on assignments, ignore the other students, go to the library during recess, go back to class, do some more assignments, go back home and study, then sleep. Shuichi noticed that even though Hikaru and Naota spend most of their time together, Hikaru usually went out and played while Naota stayed and read books like him. They developed a sort of respect toward one another during the following weeks as they both read in silence. Shuichi noticed that she often brought clothes that covered her completely and also that sometimes she had bandages on her face.

In gym class she tries not to get involved and made up excuses. After school she walks straight home saying that her mom wants her to be there. Shuichi noticed strange quirks and flinches when Hikaru grabbed onto her too hard, as if it hurt.

Shuichi didn't know why he observed Naota so much, maybe because she seems so weak and feeble yet is able to stay calm and happy in the worst situations. Like 2 weeks earlier while playing dodgeball, she got hit square in the face by the fastest thrower in the class, yet smiled and gave the ball back. Or when she came to school with a high fever and still kept continuing on with the lesson. Not to mention the daily pain he noticed when she arrives at school.

One day while sitting and reading a book Shuichi did something that even surprised himself. He sat close to where Naota was sitting at. Curious she looks at him but doesn't say anything.

"Why do flinch so many times? Does something hurt?" Shuichi asks.

"Does what hurt?" Naota ask.

"Anything." Shuichi says.

"Nah, I'm strong, I can take it." Naota says.

"Then you must be hurt." Shuichi says and Naota went silent.

"So what if I am?" Naota asks after a bit. "No one notices, not the teachers, not Hikaru, not anyone else. Except you, so why do you ask? Are you going to do anything about it?" Naota's eyes flicker with a bit of hope.

"I can't do anything about it; I was just asking a simple question that is all." Shuichi says with cold indifference. "Don't think that I wanted to help you, I was just curious." He went back to his book but Naota walked out of the library, leaving him alone. He felt a pang of guilt and regret, but did not think much on it.

Then came open house. There were several fathers, but most of all mothers. They stood at the back of the class watching how their kids got taught and also urging them to answer questions and participate. Shuichi's mother was there, smiling at her little boy being so smart. One woman stood out from the rest though, all of her body signs told everyone to stay away. She had straight, thin black hair, black blouse, jean shorts that went up to her knees and black high heels. She was wearing light pink lipstick and a bit of mascara, eyeliner and eye shadow as if she was getting ready for a party. The most striking thing about her was her icy blue gaze that seemed to pierce one's very being.

It was the least to say that Shuichi felt uncomfortable around this woman, he felt an evil aura around her, crazy, chaotic, menacing. He saw some of the children in his class move uncomfortably, probably sensing the aura, but he noticed Naota was absolutely rigid, trying not to move. She never looked at the back of the class, not even to pass papers to the students behind her. He saw a slight tremble and looked toward the blue-eyed woman; she seemed to glare daggers into Naota's back. Shuichi knew that this was her mother and she wasn't happy at all.

Lunch break came and most of Shuichi's peers went with they're mothers to get some food or their lunches. Naota stood up and went out of the classroom; the blue eyed woman followed her, and despite Shuichi's better judgment, followed the two. He followed them outside where the blue eyed woman grabbed Naota's arm fiercely, it was then that Shuichi noticed her long, red nails.

"What were you doing? You didn't raise your hand to answer! What the hell, are you some kind of retard!? I want you to try harder, be the best damn it!" She says and slapped Naota, leaving a scratch behind.

"But…but…" Naota starts with tears threatening to roll down her face.

"Don't cry! No child of mine will cry when I'm around. You're so useless, you don't have any looks so you can't become a model, you don't have any brains to do good in school, you're not good at sports, what the hell am I supposed to do with you!? You don't have anything that I can use! How am I supposed to look good for the customers if I can't use you in some way!? Try harder!" She slapped her once more adding another scratch to her face then walked out and away from the school. As soon as she is out of sight Naota sits down and grabs her knees and starts to sob quietly. Shuichi saw all of this from the entrance door but then he unexpectedly felt someone behind him.

"Some mothers aren't meant to have children." Shuichi saw his mother.

"Mother!" Shuichi gasped as she shushed him. "How, why…?"

"Did I follow you? Well I was wondering about that woman and why would she even go to a place like this all pretty and made up. She seemed to focus a lot on the young girl I was just worried, especially about you Shuichi. You should not pick a fight you cannot win." His mother says. Shuichi sighed. "You worry because you care." Shuichi looked at her with disbelieving eyes; she smiled softly and went back to the class. Shuichi kept watching from afar and decided to talk to Naota.

He walked over and found himself not knowing what to do. Naota looked up and Shuichi felt a tug in his heart to see her usually light brown eyes, shiny with tears. Naota wiped her eyes dry and sniffed to clear her nose. She smiled softly at him which caused him to be a bit surprised.

"What are you doing here Shuichi? Do we have to go back in?" Naota asks her voice somewhat nasally and raspy.

"Why did your mom hit you?" Shuichi asks and Naota's eyes went wide with horror. She grabbed him by the collar, and started to cry some more.

"Please don't tell anyone about this! I don't want anyone to know, if someone knows she'll…she'll…." Naota stops and started bawling on Shuichi's shirt. He felt like stone, one: a girl that he barely knows and he doesn't even care for is crying hard on his chest, and two: he doesn't know what to do in this situation. He hesitantly patted her back and her head as she continued to cry. He sighed wondering how he got into that mess. All for being curious was his guess. She started to calm down a bit, not really wailing anymore.

"I won't tell anyone." Shuichi says as Naota still had her head in his chest. Her eyes grew wide. "I mean it'll be a lot of trouble for me if I start saying stuff like this, so I won't even say anything." Shuichi says, trying to justify his actions. Naota felt immense relief and hugged him, petrifying Shuichi on the spot. "Ah…"

"Thank you…"Naota says quietly and let him go. Her eyes were puffy from crying, cheeks red from rubbing her face on Shuichi's shirt, her hair messed up from the slaps her mother gave her, and her voice raspy from crying so long and hard. But at that moment something stirred in Shuichi, something that he never felt before. He felt as light as a feather and happy for doing a good thing. In the back of his mind, though he would deny it if anyone told him, at that moment, he thought that Naota was the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

"You better wash your face in the bathroom." Shuichi says with a slight blush on his cheeks. "People will wonder, and also go get a bandage from the nurses." She nodded and a small tear fell but Shuichi instinctively wiped it off. "Don't cry anymore, you're safe now." Naota smiled and Shuichi felt light again. They walked back inside and Naota grabbed onto his hand, and he affectively squeezed it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2, not much to say but thank you for Tenshi for working on such short notice._

* * *

Class started while Naota and Shuichi were having their little moment and had to stand outside for a good part of the class. Naota was happy though, because she was able to hold on to his hand a lot longer. Shuichi didn't think much of it, if holding his hand was able to stop her from crying more then it was a small sacrifice, but it did feel weird holding the hand of another girl, he was mainly used to his mother's hand, big, strong, soft. Naota's hand was even smaller than his and was trembling slightly, it seemed weak. He felt a bit responsible for her. The following days were a lot calmer, Naota often sat next to Shuichi in the library and talked for a while about various books. Shuichi got to know a little more about Naota.

She liked reading mainly fantasy books with heroines, saying that the whole knight in shining armor was overplayed and over done and there weren't any unique knights anymore. Also she thought that women were stronger and fiercer than men, striking up a long argument between the two genders. Naota also went out to play with Hikaru for a couple of times, though she had to go to the nurse often for apparently falling on thin air. Shuichi also got to hear about Naota's dreams of which she told him about. Shuichi also got to know a bit more about her home life.

Her mom worked as a host and often worked late nights, when she gets home sometimes she's drunk and grabs Naota out of bed and beats her frustrations into her, sometimes verbally but most often physically. She wants Naota to become perfect in some way or another so she can exploit her and make money off of it to not work anymore. Naota was a good student but wasn't able to grasp things if it wasn't taught right to her, which meant she wanted plenty of examples. She was also a tad slow in writing and English. She did fairly well in music class but wasn't able to keep up in physical education since she didn't want anyone to see her bruises and scars.

"My mom wasn't always like this. Sometimes she would call me from bed so she can sleep peacefully at night. She used to cradle me in bed, and sometimes she'd cry because she was so lonely. She used to smile so much until dad went away. I don't know why but whenever I ask she calls daddy a very bad name and that he slept with another girl besides my mom. I don't get it but my mom got really angry at him. Ever since then, she's been like this." Naota explains one afternoon.

"Maybe she's still angry with your dad." Shuichi says.

"Maybe but why does she have to be angry with me? Did I do something wrong? Am I not trying hard enough? I just want to see her smile just like she used to." Naota says, laying her head down on the table.

"Sometimes it's just not enough. She wants to hurt your dad for doing that to her. Because of that she hurts you because you are his daughter." Shuichi says.

"But I didn't do anything bad; I just want my mommy to smile." Naota says. Shuichi sighed.

"Have you tried getting hundreds on your assignments?" Shuichi asks.

"I try but I always get at least 3 wrong, so I keep trying, but she's still mad. She get's mad because she wants me to be perfect. Can I be perfect for my mommy? So she can smile?" Naota asks Shuichi.

"No you can't, what she wants is to hurt you and your dad. Mainly your dad, but because he was your dad is why she gets mad and hits you. You are very smart and you know many things that other kids don't. You also can't be perfect, no one can." Shuichi says and Naota sighs. Shuichi felt a bit guilty for saying the hard truth, but she had to know.

Hikaru approached Naota after school, while Naota was packing her bag.

"Why are you hanging out with Minamino, Naota?" Hikaru asks.

"He's my friend now." Naota says.

"But we can't hang out like we used to! I know you're playing with us all but you mainly hang out with him!" Hikaru says, exaggerating by waving her hands around. Naota giggled.

"If you want you can come with us to the library." Naota says.

"Nah, the library is too library-ish, I want to go out and play. I know! Ask Shuichi to play with us! Tomorrow we're going to play soccer and we need more people to join!" Hikaru says excitedly.

"I don't know if Shuichi knows how to play soccer." Naota says and Hikaru slapped her back playfully.

"Come on Naota, you don't know until you ask. You don't have anything to lose." Hikaru says.

"Hmmm." Naota ponders.

"Alright, if you ask him to come play with us then I'll spend a day with you in the library, deal?" Hikaru says giving her hand out. Naota thought on it more, 'Well, it could be fun.'

"Deal!" Naota says and shakes Hikaru's hand.

"All right! You won't regret it Naota." Hikaru says and they both walked out of the classroom.

~Next Day~

Before class started Naota talked to Shuichi about Hikaru inviting both of them to come out and play soccer during lunch break. Shuichi wasn't too keen on the idea but Naota had a shine to her eyes when she mentioned it to him that he agreed. There were not that many kids on Hikaru's side but Shuichi and Naota evened it out.

"Glad you could come, now we can beat these suckers!" Hikaru shouted. Naota, Shuichi and Hikaru were in class 3 and the people they were facing were from class 5. There were these obnoxious kids that kept picking on Hikaru that had finally escalated into an all out soccer match.

"There's no way you can beat us Akiko!" One boy says, calling Hikaru by her last name. Another boy stuck his tongue out, the others were sneering. Hikaru growled and shrieked.

"You'll get what's coming to ya!" Hikaru shouts. "We're going to win this thing!!" Naota and Shuichi sweat dropped. ( ^_^; )

"Maybe she's going a bit too far with this?" Naota says uncertainly and Shuichi felt a big sigh coming on. The game started with another kid from class 2 being the referee and score keeper. The game began and Hikaru immediately took the ball, Naota and Shuichi close behind to try to protect her. It was a game of cat and mouse, one player from the other side stole the ball then it gets stolen again. It went on like this for a good five minutes until Shuichi made the first goal. Hikaru yelled and hugged Shuichi, making him go rigid again.

"That's the spirit Akage! Way to go!" Hikaru yells.

"Don't yell next to my ear, you wanna make me go deaf!?" Shuichi yells back a bit surprised yet irritated.

"Good! You have your head in the zone! Let's go!" Hikaru yells some more.

"Stop yelling!" The game returns again with Hikaru and another player scoring a goal giving them the lead 3-0. The other team players were frustrated and called a time out. Hikaru and Shuichi were panting hard. Naota got them some juice and soon, the game started yet again. Naota got the ball that time and was almost at the goal when suddenly she got rammed by two boys from the other team. She fell hard and felt a slight pain on her right ankle. She held it and they called a time out. Shuichi rushed over.

"Are you alright Naota?" Shuichi asks, kneeling down next to her.

"Yeah, just my ankle hurts." Naota says and Hikaru looked at her then glares at the other team.

"I call foul play! I saw you guys ramming into her! That's not fair!" Hikaru says; they just sneer and call each other names. "Grr! Let me at them!" Shuichi kept Hikaru from pummeling the other team. "Let go of me Akage! I'll give them a piece of my mind!"

"Not's now the time! We've already won! Naota needs to go to the nurse!!" Shuichi shouts. Hikaru growled some more until she calmed down.

"I'll get you bastards some other day!" Hikaru says, getting a reprimand from Naota to not cuss. Shuichi and Hikaru carry Naota to the nurse where she placed some ice and a bandage. The nurse gave Shuichi and Hikaru a note to take back to the teacher, saying Naota won't be able to attend due to her sprained ankle.

"I hate those guys, going after Naota like that; they must've planned it during their time out." Hikaru said, walking back to class.

"Well there's nothing we can do." Shuichi said.

"Uh-uh, there is something we can do Akage." Hikaru says.

"Can you stop calling me Akage? I have a name, it's Shuichi." He says but is ignored by Hikaru.

"We can prank them! Give them a good scare that will make them pee themselves! OH…I got a good plan Akage, and you are in it!" Hikaru says, pointing at him.

"Ahem, I'm not going to do anything, and my name is Shuichi not Akage!" He says.

"It'll be brilliant!" Hikaru continues, ignoring Shuichi's concerns, "They'll be crying for mommy once I'm through with them, come on Akage, I need you to right this down!" Hikaru says, pulling Shuichi to class.

"My name is Shuichi!"

~Next Day~

Naota was able to go to class this time, her ankle not giving her any trouble, but she did have a new bandage on her left cheek. Shuichi and Hikaru asked but she said she tripped again. Hikaru shrugged it off and started to tell Naota about her plan.

"Time to get back at those guys that hurt you Naota." Hikaru says.

"I'm fine you don't have to go to the extreme Hikaru." Naota says.

"I'm not going to forgive anyone who hurts my cute and little Naota." Hikaru says, grabbing Naota's head and hugging it to her chest. She started to pet her head like a little kid.

"Who says I belong to you!?" Naota shouts.

"I do since you've became my friend!" Hikaru says hugging Naota more tightly. Shuichi placed his hand on Hikaru's shoulders.

"You should really let go of her, you might crush her to death in your guy arms." Shuichi says nonchalantly.

"What did you say!?" Hikaru lets go of Naota's head, "Are you trying to pick a fight with me too Akage?" Naota had to hold her back again and Shuichi muttered something.

"So what are we going to do Hikaru?" Naota asks after she calms down.

"Well, I've noticed that they go to eat outside and they sometimes enter the abandoned warehouse. I got a plan to spook them in the warehouse. You see, we'll wear all black and get them one by one, to make them think that something is out to get them. We'll say that it's the spirits of your ancestors coming for revenge for hurting you!" Hikaru explains and gives off an evil laugh.

"But how are we going to lure them inside? And aren't there a lot of lights in the warehouse even though it's abandoned?" Naota asks.

"There's this basement that was installed though I'm not sure what it was used for. I got this challenge letter that I wrote to them. I'm gonna put it in their lockers when they go change they're shoes. Once they go into the basement, we'll take them down…Muhahaha!" Hikaru laughs evilly.

"So are we going to check the basement?" Naota asks.

"Yep that way we know where we're going. And if something scary pops out, then Akage here will take it on." Hikaru says, wrapping her arm around Shuichi's shoulder. His eyebrow twitched and he shook off Hikaru's arm.

"Who says I'll do anything?" Shuichi asks.

"I do, besides you're Naota's friend too, don't you want to do something against those guys." Shuichi stayed quiet and Hikaru snickered. "I thought so. Well today after school, we're going to the basement, operation: Get those kids is underway!"


	3. Chapter 3

_So since my stupid beta is clearly taking his damn time 'editing' my chapters, i have decided to post them without him editing. Please try to ignore the errors, chapter four is coming tomorrow.  
_

* * *

"All right, the coast is clear, come on in!" Hikaru says pushing the boards that were railed on the front entrance of the abandoned warehouse. Naota and Shuichi soon followed. It was dusty inside the two story building. Since it was used as one of the old building of the school, it still had plenty of windows allowing a lot of light to enter albeit most were broken. There were plenty of graffiti along the walls some beginners style others looked more like art than simple scribbles. They kept walking and admiring the surreal effect that the abandoned warehouse emitted. It didn't scream 'scary' or 'stay away', it actually felt warm and welcoming.

As they walked towards the end of the hall, they found stairs leading downward. Unfortunately, there were steel doors with a chain around it, locking them out of it.

"Great, and I thought we could've used it!" Hikaru huffs and pouts. Naota walks to the chain and noticed that the chain was just for show, it wasn't even locked.

"It's not locked, the chain is only wrapped around the door handles." Naota explains.

"Yes!" Hikaru exclaims, kicking the doors wide open. "That's what you get for messing with me doors! Ho ho ho ho!!" Hikaru laughs and Shuichi and Naota laugh awkwardly. They go inside but the basement is nothing like the upstairs. There are no windows for light, they often hear water slowly dripping. There were various shelves with boxes and equipment that none of them knew what they were used for. Hikaru stepped on something squishy and screamed, causing Naota to scream and hold on to Shuichi for dear life. That squishy thing, was just an old plushie, the floor being damp, caused it to be wet.

"Ehehe…" Hikaru says, rubbing her head. "S-sorry guys." Shuichi glares and her and Naota is hiding behind Shuichi's back. They kept adventuring, no one saying much in the tense environment. Hikaru, although now scared out of her wits, still kept going out of childish pride. Naota kept holding the back of Shuichi's shirt, looking around for anything suspicious/scary. Shuichi was just being cool and collected, trying to see if there were any malicious auras around. But then things took a turn for the worst when one of the shelves bars, from rusting and the damp environment, caved in and the shelf slammed on the concrete floor.

"That's it, prank or not prank, I'm getting out of here!!"Hikaru says running out as fast as she can, Shuichi and Naota behind her. Naota though trips on a rogue wire, but because she was paralyzed with fear, her voice wouldn't work. Hikaru and Shuichi run out of the entrance, not noticing that Naota was still trapped in there and Hikaru, while slamming the door, accidentally locks it. Shuichi and Hikaru pant for a good minute from the rise in adrenaline and the fear that they experienced.

"I am never doing that again." Shuichi says. Hikaru weakly laughs.

"You said it, don't you agree Naota?...Naota?" Hikaru says and it's then that they realize that Naota is still inside the basement with no lights on and the door is now locked. "Holy crap! Naota!" Hikaru tries opening the doors but they are locked shut. "That's not good. Naota can you hear me!? Say something!!" Hikaru shouts but Naota's voice refused to listen to her. Hikaru kept shouting obscenities that even Shuichi was surprised to hear them out of her mouth. Shuichi places a hand on the chaotic Hikaru.

"Right now we have to get an adult in here. Maybe someone has the key to this lock, probably the principal." Shuichi says.

"But Naota is in there!" Hikaru says.

"She'll be fine for a couple of minutes." Shuichi says and Hikaru slaps him and starts to cry.

"You don't understand! She can't be in dark places or something bad will happen to her!" Hikaru shouts frantically. "We have to get her out of there as soon as possible!!" She grabs the chain and tries her harder to pull it apart, to no avail.

"What don't I understand!?" Shuichi shouts, angry for Hikaru slapping him and also for Naota not telling him something.

"Naota is able to see ghosts and stuff but one time when her mom Kataki locked her in a freaking box with only a hole for air. Naota starts to scream and the box starts to thump widely and once her mom got tired, she took Naota out and she was covered in freaking slashes and she had purple and black bruises! Something hurt her Shuichi! I don't want that to happen again!" Hikaru says, still pulling on the chain, her hand bleeding from the rust and sharp parts.

"It wasn't your fault, stop pulling on them!" Shuichi says, trying to get her hands away from the chain.

"It was my fault! I made her come play with me at my house! Her mom didn't like it and dragged her away, and then put her in the box. I can't…I can't….let that happen again!!" Hikaru shouted with tears running down her face. "I promised that I wouldn't let her get hurt but her mom Kataki keeps hurting her! And I can't do anything!" Hikaru pulls with all her might and Shuichi notices a rise in her spirit energy. 'I want to protect her. She was my first friend, she accepts me.' Hikaru thought and unknown to her, the spike in spirit energy went to her hands, causing chain to break and Hikaru to crash into Shuichi. Then a blood chilling scream from inside the basement.

"Naota!!" Hikaru and Shuichi shouted at the same time and ran inside, trying to look for her. They kept screaming her name until Hikaru tripped on the same rouge wire and found Naota underneath one of the tables. Naota was covered in small scratches and bruises on her face. She was holding her head and tears were rolling down her face. Her eyes seemed far off as if she wasn't there. Hikaru carefully walked to her.

"Naota…are you ok? Naota?" Hikaru said softly, shaking her shoulder slightly. Naota looked at her and screamed. She pushed Hikaru out of the way.

"Get away from me! Monster!" Naota says. Hikaru seemed hurt by her words while Shuichi focused his aura around the basement, finally finding the cause of Naota's terror. A ghost with disfigured body was trying to grab Naota but her spirit energy formed a small energy field around her, but not for long as Shuichi noticed. He was wondering if he could get the spirit away from her, but doing so would cause his spirit energy to not mature fast enough. He was battling whether to awaken earlier, or to protect Naota whom he has only known personally for less than a week.

His heart won over his head. He ran towards the spirit and made a small knife around his hand and cut the spirit in two. The spirit wailed and vanished. Naota during protecting herself, passed out because of over exertion. Hikaru walked towards her again and started to cry.

"I couldn't protect her again…" Hikaru sobs. Shuichi places a hand on her head. She looks up at him, not caring what he thinks about her. "Akage…" He kneels down and starts to carry Naota's body.

"Let's go to the nurses office." Shuichi says and Hikaru silently follows him.

After the nurse found out that the three of them were in the abandoned warehouse, she reports it to the teacher and they're parents, getting Hikaru and Shuichi a couple of lectures and Naota a beating from her mother, despite her other injuries. They were left with a week of detention but through Kataki's special techniques, Naota was left off the hook but Kataki decided to punish her by not letting her go to school for a week anyway. Shuichi and Hikaru were worried about Naota but they couldn't do anything about it. A week passes by and Naota is able to go to school, most of her bruises and scratches now gone.

Unfortunately it seem that Naota lost her voice. Kataki, fearing that her child won't be able to sing fluently, takes her to the doctors. They all said that her vocal chords worked fine but whatever happened in the basement traumatized her to the point that she didn't want to speak. That gave Naota a few more beating from her mother. Shuichi and Hikaru tried their best to make her talk but to no avail. She just wouldn't speak. Shuichi got tired of it after a few days and decided to confront her.

"Naota, it's been over 2 weeks now. Why haven't you spoken, was it something you saw? Felt? What?" Shuichi says. Naota says nothing and continues staring out the window. Shuichi sighs out of frustration and decides to use his last resort. "You know, I saw it also. I saw that…thing." Naota looks at him with confused eyes. "It didn't seem human at all, it was just flesh and muscles hanging out. But it's gone, I destroyed it, there's nothing to fear anymore."

"You're wrong." Naota said softly. Shuichi looked at her. "Ghost are simple, all they do is just moan around. But there was something else in that basement, something….not human. Like…a demon. It was so cold down there. Can I talk to you and Hikaru after class about what really happened?" Shuichi nods and they both kept quiet until the end of class. They went to the nurses office as she went out for a break. Hikaru and Shuichi stood while Naota sat on one of the many beds. She took in a deep breath and started to talk.

"Hikaru I know that you know about what I can see and Shuichi you can see them too. I don't know when I started to see ghosts or anything like that. Most were very nice people, especially all the nice grandpas and grandmas that I've come to known. Then there are those really bad ghosts that all they want to do is just harm you and control you, but to tell you the truth if they can't, they're powerless. But in that basement, there weren't only just bad ghosts, but a demon.

'_Naota though trips on a rogue wire, but because she was paralyzed with fear, her voice wouldn't work. She tries to stand up, but fails because of the wire but with a bit of force, she was able to get it free. She starts to run to the door when suddenly she is pushed back violently. She looks around but all she sees are depressed ghosts that don't want to do anything for themselves and weird ghosts that look like those dolls to teach you about the human body._

'_Who's there?' She asks._

"_Wow, I didn't think I'd get one of you. That stupid fox kept surrounding his aura around you and the other female." Naota heard in her head. _

_She saw a woman coming towards her, everything about her look human, besides her face. Her bottom jaw was missing so her tongue was flapping about, blood oozed from her mouth, dripping onto the floor. Naota tries to stand but falls on the ground so she crawls on the floor trying to get away. The woman whips out her tongue and grabs her on her throat trying to drag Naota towards her. "I haven't had a decent meal in ages, you will prove to be delicious." She cackled but Naota instinctively let out her spirit energy, burning off the tongue around her through. _

_She coughs violently but the woman won't let her get away so she starts to claw at Naota, and since Naota couldn't control when her spirit energy came out, most of the woman's attacks went through. "You stupid wench, you really think you could take me down!? You are dead wrong!" Naota screams, letting out most of her spirit energy in one burst and killing the low level demon.'_

Naota finished explaining and Shuichi wonders how could he have not noticed her spike? 'Was I so concentrated on Hikaru's energy spike that I failed to notice Naota's?' He thought and all three of them fell silent.

"There's nothing to worry though right? You killed her." Hikaru said. Naota nods but she looks out the window.

"Yes I did, but there's still a portal there, somewhere deep that basement, more demons are coming out…"

All failed to realize, someone was watching them.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey sorry i didn't get this out as i said i would, it's hard going to night classes -_- and i have another one later today so wish me luck!_

_Here's the next chapter unedited of course, anyone want to be my new beta? lol  
_

* * *

More weeks go by as summer turns to fall bringing in more heavier clothes as the days get shorter and colder. Naota often comes in with a light orange and white sweater, while Hikaru comes in with longer sleeved shirts and pants. Shuichi wears a light green sweater, but all three of them mostly take them off during the day. Naota is often daydreaming and reads less causing her to lose some bonding time with Shuichi. Hikaru often asks what she's thinking about but her reply is often short and simple. She's also drawing a lot more, though mostly it's badly drawn chibis.

All the leaves have turned orange, making the scenery look quiet pleasant. During this time the class goes into arts and crafts to make something to honor the coming of fall. Naota, Hikaru and Shuichi sit at the same table, making what they want.

Shuichi never really noticed that he was now part of their group. It all started with watching Naota's abuse, to the soccer match and finally the basement incident. Since then Shuichi has been tagging along with them, mostly because Hikaru insists and mainly forces him to come along. He found it easier to just be around them. All three have been slowly changing, Naota is becoming a bit more confident because of Hikaru and Shuichi's presence. Hikaru has been slowly becoming quieter but is still obnoxious and says many foul words. Shuichi is not as cold as he was, looking out for both of the human girls he found odd.

He was thinking about both of them while making his craft, which was going to be a stuffed orange leaf. Hikaru displayed great increase in spirit energy back at the basement, making her physical strength go up, able to break the chain with her bare hands but since then no spikes has occurred. Shuichi thought with proper training she could be a force to be reckoned with.

Naota was different though, ever since the visit to the basement her spirit energy has slight been increasing at a snail's rate, but still increasing. He notices that she often puts up a small barrier around herself but lately it's been growing bigger and is able to shield two people now. Shuichi is not sure about whether her spirit energy deals mainly with strength, intuition or changeable, he hasn't seen much to make any clear conclusions.

At this time the two girls were also thinking of the same thing: Shuichi. Naota has realized that before Hikaru, no one has known about her ability to see ghosts and demons yet Shuichi was able to accept her gift as her own and not judge her for it. Because of this Naota feels more comfortable talking to other people but when she feels threatened, she often hides behind him. She's also seeing him in a newer light, often catching herself staring at him during class or trying to draw him. Recently she's been watching anime and was hooked into it, trying to draw her own characters but messing up horribly, it doesn't stop her though.

She often blushes when Shuichi gets closer to her or that she's able to grab his hand. She doesn't know why but whenever her mom beats her or punishes her, thinking about Shuichi always puts a smile to her face and makes her feel safe, protected. As she still can see him tomorrow, she's able to live another day with a real smile and laugh. She smiles to herself softly as she draws their group with a lot of fallen leaves in mounds.

Hikaru thinks differently of Shuichi, fondly calling him Akage for his red hair, though she could as easily say his name, in which she does when she's pissed off at him. At first Shuichi used to remind her of his own name but lately he's been making sarcastic jokes about her forgetting his own name because of her failure at short term memory or that she calls him a different name everyday, thinking him a new person everyday. Shortly after they get into a fight that sometimes turn physical.

She appreciates his help in protecting Naota but lately she's been noticing a few quirks between Naota and Shuichi. He often makes cute comments to Naota and she blushes in return or that they come physically close to each other, most often initiated by Shuichi. She feels jealous that Shuichi is able to make a great connection with Naota in such a short time but sticks up with it because he's a good arguer and protects Naota. Her craft is a small paper tree with some leaves and the heads of all three of them.

Naota overhears a small conversation.

"Did you hear of the new transfer student in the 6th grade?"

"Yeah, they say that he's a very pretty guy and very nice!"

"Maybe we should go see him?"

"Nah it's hard to go to their part of the building."

"Maybe he could come over here!"

"Why? We're just 4th graders, he won't come see us." Naota wonders about this new transfer student, she's been hearing rumors that he's been wooing most of the girls in his class, making all the other guys somewhat jealous. Instantly she doesn't think of him as a nice guy. Arts and crafts is done, onto English. Every class is done for the day and everyone starts to go home earlier since the breeze has picked up.

"Naota, have you heard of the new guy?" Hikaru asks as they were getting ready to leave, first cleaning up the classroom.

"Yeah, they say that he's been getting friendly with all the girls. Do you think he might be a girl in disguise?" Naota says and Hikaru slaps her forehead.

"Geez Naota you're still so naïve and innocent. Don't you watch what your mom does with her hosts?" Hikaru asks and Naota shakes her head.

"She says that she never brings her work to home. But she often complain of men always wanting more and more but I don't know what that really means." Naota says and Hikaru places her hand on her shoulder.

"Give it another few years, unfortunately I've already seen my parents do it." Hikaru says.

"Do what?" Naota asks.

"Like I said, give it another few years." Hikaru repeats and Naota tilts her head not really understand the conversation. After cleaning everyone gathers their stuff and start to walk out.

"Hey Naota can you hang out this weekend?" Hikaru asks and Naota shakes her head.

"You know I can't Hikaru, my mom never lets me out of the house. She's always getting me to study, clean and cook." Naota says. "It's always a mess at home, my mom drinks a lot of those glass bottles that cost a lot at those small markets."

"Need any help?" Shuichi asks.

"No, mom doesn't want anyone in the home, especially not men, I don't know why though." Naota says. "She did say though that the house has to be super clean, saying that she agreed to take care of her estranged nephew. He came here just a few weeks ago but is living with a different relative. But that relative can't handle him so she's giving him to my mom."

"I see, someone doesn't want to work to take care of a kid, so why not give it to your mom who can't even take care of you!? Adults are so confusing." Hikaru says. As they kept talking about how adults make life complicated a young boy with dark black hair, pale skin and blue eyes watches them from the entrance. He smirks and puts on his best smile and walks over to the group.

"Um, is one of you Naota?" The blue eyed boy says.

"I'm Naota." She says standing in between Hikaru and Shuichi.

"Ah, Auntie Kataki never told me that my cousin was so cute!" He says and Naota backs away feeling something that wasn't right with him.

"You are the one who's going to live with us?" Naota says uncertainly.

"Yep, my name is Yasu Akogi, very pleased to meet you Naota." Yasu says bowing to her and in respect she bowed lower.

"I've never really met you or saw a picture of you so I didn't know that you were my cousin!" Naota says with a flustered face.

"No, no it's ok but luckily Auntie Kataki showed me a picture of you. You really don't resemble your mom though. You look more like your dad since you don't really have pale skin or blue eyes. The run in the family you know?" Yasu says, showing his own icy blue cold eyes.

"I-I see." Naota says, feeling a bit weird underneath his intense gaze.

"Well," Yasu says breaking eye contact," Auntie wants me to walk you to the house since I'll be moving in today."

"Oh ok then. I'll see you guys tomorrow then." Naota says walking next to him.

"Careful on your way ok?" Hikaru asks and Naota nods. Shuichi and Yasu have a staring contest and Shuichi suddenly goes up to Naota and hugs her, making her blush so very red.

"Ah-ah, S-s-shui-i-chi?" Naota stutters.

"Careful around him Naota, he's not really what he is." Shuichi shortly says and lets go. Naota has a confused face on and Yasu grabs her hand.

"Well it's about time we leave. I have a lot of unpacking to do and talking to do with Naota. So if you'll excuse us." Yasu yanks Naota to the house, walking fast and making Naota trip occasionally. Hikaru and Shuichi see him walk away and both are left feeling very uncomfortable. Shuichi knew that underneath that plastic happy face is something not human. Hikaru felt her spirit energy tingle in fear, whoever this Yasu was, he was hiding something dark and dangerous. She just hoped that Naota won't be at the end of this dark energy.

Yasu walks for a long time, not really changing his speed even for Naota who has kept up most of the time. She flinches every time he yanks her right hand, he's holding it too tight. He abruptly stops in front of the home, grasping Naota's hand even tighter until she squeaks out of pain and he lets go.

"Ah I'm sorry Naota, sometimes I don't even know my own strength. I'm still growing you know?" Yasu says shyly, scratching the back of his head.

"Ah it's nothing, as long as I can still move it it's fine." Naota says, flexing her hand and noticing a lot of pain coming from it. Yasu takes a key out of his pocket and opens the door but Kataki rushes out.

"Ah Yasu, your room is right next to Naota's, I made sure all your boxes got there. Just unpack, I won't be home until late so don't wait up for me." She says walking away.

"That's Auntie Kataki for you, always so responsible. Do you think she cooked anything for us?" Yasu says smiling.

"Mom doesn't cook, I do, I always cook my meals." Naota says going into her house. It's a single floor. The living room and the kitchen are right next to each other, with the kitchen with a small flat counter. There's the hallway on in the middle of them, three rooms in total, one for Kataki, one for Naota and now one for Yasu. Her mom's was the one at the end of the hallway, the biggest and has it's own bathroom. Hers was the next room before her mother's, the smallest room. Then next to hers was Yasu's room with the second bathroom across from him.

"Spacious." Yasu simply says. Naota nods and she walks towards the kitchen to make something for Yasu. "I hope we can get along Naota."

"Me too Yasu, I don't know any other of my cousins, you're the first." Naota says, cracking some eggs on the pan. "Do you want scrambled eggs Yasu? There's nothing much in the fridge besides eggs."

"Sure." Yasu says going into the kitchen himself and standing behind her.

"Naota, I know that you don't really want me to say this but, I know about your gift." As soon as Yasu said that, the egg that Naota was holding onto, dropped to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello, chapter five is here and i'm already getting started on chapter six. I really think i might need a new beta after all both me and my beta are now in college and most of the time we can't even talk since our schedules don't connect. But if he is able to give me all three of my chapters edited i might give him a chance. Also i apologize that this chapter is a bit shorter from the rest, don't worry, i'll make the next chapter longer!  
_

* * *

Naota lies in her bed, not being able to sleep. Closing her eyes she thinks of how Shuichi hugged her today, bringing a blush to her face but even he can't stop her heart from pounding inside her chest. She climbs out of bed and starts to pace around her room, a habit of hers though she has been beaten when she's too loud. She thinks back to that afternoon when her new cousin moved in with them.

_The egg makes a slight crack and the albumen and broken yolk seep onto the floor. At first Naota stands there with a blank look on her face, until the smell of burning egg comes into her nose. She shrieks and starts to move it around with her rubber spatula, she goes to the cupboard and pulls out a plate and places the now very crispy scrambled eggs onto the plate. She tries to get out of the kitchen to get the small mop from the bathroom but Yasu blocks her way. She doesn't look up to meet his eyes._

_"Naota, you don't have to be scared." Yasu says sweetly._

_"I need to get the mop." Naota says._

_"After all it's just a small secret." Yasu says ignoring her._

_"I need to clean up the egg." Naota says quietly._

_"You can trust me Naota." Yasu says._

_"Get out of the way!" Naota shouts and Yasu slams his fist on the counter, making Naota flinch and look at him. Yasu glares at her and Naota could feel a terrifying aura coming from his body, but in an instant, it's gone and his glare turns apologetic._

_"I'm sorry, I kept you from cleaning." Yasu says, stepping out of the way. Naota passes him and comes shortly with a mop in her hand. After getting the egg cleaned up, they both silently started to unpack his stuff. Sometimes he'd say thank you and tell her where his stuff should go. Besides that they were at a standstill, neither of them not really making an effort on how to continue their previous conversation about Naota's powers. After it started to get dark, Naota went to her room to try to get some sleep._

Naota kept pacing around her room, yawning from time to time, wondering how is she going to approach Yasu? Not only that how did he know about her ability to see ghosts and demons? Then there was the terrifying aura she felt around him, what could explain that? How will she able to tell Shuichi about this, and Hikaru? So many questions filled her head, she couldn't stop thinking about them. She laid on her bed again and eventually got some sleep.

In the morning Naota and Yasu found Kataki on the couch with a bottle in her hand, it was half empty. There were some cups here and there, also two empty bottles. Naota proceeded to pick them up before going to school and Yasu waited for her. Unfortunately Kataki woke up because of the sound of the bottles going into the trash. Kataki throws her half empty bottle of alcohol at Naota while her back was turned. The glass shattered on Naota's head and Naota was drenched from head to toe, not to mention some of the glass made scratches on Naota's head.

"You dirty girl, look what you've done now, because of you I got a hangover, not only that, look at the mess you've made!!" Kataki screams out. Naota keep quiet and went to the bathroom to get the broom. Yasu stood quietly at the door, thinking about what he should do. He got a glass of water and gave it to Kataki who drank in earnest.

"Ah Yasu, you are so much better than her. Get me some hangover pills I have my room would you?" Kataki says, curling up on the couch once more. He walked towards the room, passing by Naota who reeked of hard alcohol. She had a blank look on her face as he passed and he couldn't help but feel slight guilt. Naota starts to clean up the glass that shattered with the broom and dust pan. After getting all of the pieces she stares at the floor a bit, not wanting to cry when she sees the mop. She looks up and sees Yasu starting to clean.

"Take another shower and get a bandage on that cut, we might be a bit late, but that beats having to not go to school for a whole day. Don't worry, I'll make sure this is spotless." Yasu said, smiling softly at Naota. She tears up a bit and goes to take a quick shower. Kataki passed out again making Naota and Yasu quickly get out of there before she wakes up again. They run towards school barely making it but still a bit late. Naota had to stand outside for a bit but she was happy, she's not alone to take the abuse. There's still the aura around Yasu but Naota passed it off as something that just happened. There are things that are much better now and it's better to look at the glass half full than empty. But of course nothing really goes as planned.

Shuichi in the last week of September and the beginning of October didn't come to school. Naota and Hikaru grew worried because Shuichi is the best in the class, he wouldn't miss school so easily. They decided to go visit him, using homework as an excuse. They found the house of Shuichi and rang the doorbell but no answer. They rang it again and this time Shuichi came out. He had bags under his eyes and seemed skinnier than usual. He had shock on his face when he saw Hikaru and Naota standing outside his door. With a small 'Come in,' they went inside for the first time.

The house wasn't as spacious as it seemed, small kitchen, small living room but it was two stories. Naota didn't hesitate to ask.

"Shuichi, why weren't you at school? Did something happen?" Naota asks.

"No, nothing really happened." Shuichi answers.

"No way, something must've happened, I mean you have bags under your eyes!" Hikaru shouts but Shuichi remained silent and had a sad smile on his face.

"You brought my homework right? Leave it and go, I want to be alone." Shuichi says with his back turned on them. Hikaru takes his shoulders and shakes him.

"You're not getting us away that easily! Now what happened?!" Hikaru asks but Shuichi stays silent, staring at the floor. Hikaru waits until she gets irritated. "Let's go Naota." Hikaru says, not even checking if Naota had followed her or not. She slams the front door and doesn't come back. Naota sits silently on the single couch. Shuichi still standing not moving. Naota goes to him and leads him to sit on the couch next to her.

"It's weird, not having you in class, like there's something missing. The first day, me and Hikaru thought that you were sick or something. But when you started not showing up, that's when we got worried. I know Hikaru gets angry at a lot of things but we need to know, what happened Shuichi?" Naota says calmly. She notices that Shuichi begins to tear up.

"I come home from school and I…wanted to get a plate…my mom was busy cooking…so I took a stool, and went to the cabinet. But then…but then…the plates…they all started to fall…they all cracked…and then…I…I fell…but instead of falling on the plates…Mom…mother…she…she…pushes me out of the way! And her arms! Her arms! They all get scratched up!! Because of me!" Shuichi says and puts his head in his hands and starts to wail. He constantly says 'I'm sorry' and 'it's all my fault'.

Naota doesn't know how to react, she pats him on the head but he keeps crying. She sits there patting his head and in the end, his head is on her lap, he's asleep and so is she.

Through October Hikaru, Shuichi and Naota often visit Shuichi's mother in the hospital Shuichi comes to school though they try to visit as much as they can, Shuichi still skips school. Naota is getting treated more harshly by her mother Kataki who is now making her learn piano lessons to impress her new boyfriend. Yasu helps Naota with various things such as school, the piano lessons and house work. Shuichi often tells Naota that Yasu isn't what he seems but Naota can't help but feel that Yasu truly wants to help her, and ever since he came, her mother isn't that mean to her. It's also relaxing knowing that someone in your family actually cares about you. Finally came the big day when Shuichi's mother is discharged from the hospital.

Shiori is in a wheelchair being escorted out by a new intern, he's kinda cute, has brown hair but not all that good looking. Shuichi is walking right next to her, telling her of the lessons in school and how he got dragged around by Hikaru again when she got challenged by a boy saying she couldn't beat him in dodge ball. Unfortunately the boy has a new black eye to prove that Hikaru throws a mean dodge ball.

"I feel bad for him, Hikaru is too strong sometimes. I heard that she almost got detention for it." Shuichi said.

"Well she is a growing girl and she is very feisty as well. I'm glad she's your friend." Shiori said.

"I wasn't really friends with her. We're more like rivals I guess, we always get mad at each other because she acts so high and mighty, but…she has a good side to her, especially around Naota." Shuichi said.

"I see. Are they very close?" Shiori asked.

"Yeah, they knew each other a long time before I came. She really likes Naota and I like her too." Shuichi smiled and Shiori smiled too. They got to the door and Shiori stood up and thanked the intern. Shuichi shyly took his mother's hand and she squeezed it.

"So where are Hikaru and Naota?" Shiori asked.

"Hikaru had to help out her mom a while ago and Naota is at home, probably at her piano lessons. Her mother is making her take them to impress her new boyfriend, but Naota isn't that sad, she says she really likes it." Shuichi explained.

"The piano can calm people down very much." Shiori said and Shuichi nodded. They went home hand-in-hand and Shuichi never let go once.


	6. Chapter 6

_So does anybody even know when was the last time I updated? It's been too long. I finally got the urge to write because of one song, ONE SONG! And also I lost my beta :(_

_So this chapter is fully unedited and if anyone would like to edit my upcoming chapters, feel free. Here is the long awaited update of my story, please don't create a mob to chase me through town because i haven't updated so long! I'm sowwies!  
_

* * *

Throughout November, Shuichi, Naota and Hikaru had various activities to do. Two important dates were coming very quickly. They were Shuichi and Naota's birthdays.

"So, I'm older than you by two days huh?" Naota said, biting down on the sweet bread she brought from home.

"Don't get any ideas Naota." Shuichi said, biting down on some of his homemade bento.

"I'm not the one you should be saying that to." Naota said as Hikaru snickered behind her back.

"What are you up to that you can't even have lunch with us?" Shuichi asked Hikaru who was writing furiously on a paper on her desk behind Naota.

"Well, Naota's birthday is on the 19th and yours is on the 21st, meaning that we should do a party for both of you on the 20th, right?" Hikaru smiled mysteriously.

"If we can have it, my mother just got dumped by her newest client." Naota said, popping in her last piece of bread.

"Who says your mom has to know about it…heh." Hikaru pulled out an evil smile which scared both Shuichi and Naota. Hikaru grabbed her paper and slammed it down between them. In almost nonlegible lettering it said 'Birthday Party! On the 20th my house!' and with it a house drawing inside a circle.

"At your house?"

"Hoh, hoh, hoh! Of course my sweet Naota! It's the perfect plan don't you see! Yasu will sneak you out of your house, you get to have your party and then he sneaks you quietly back! It's fool proof!" Hikaru's proud laugh is heard by the entire class which gives her weird gazes. Shuichi frowns, not liking the idea of Yasu being with Naota. Naota munches on her sweet bread quietly, thinking of how to convince Yasu and how to avoid her mother's wrath.

"Shouldn't you give us directions to your house first so we know where to go?" Shuichi asked.

"Ah my dear Akage, you worry too much. We don't want word to get out because then Naota's mom will notice, so you guys won't know the directions until the day of the party." Hikaru said.

"Are you going to be in charge of everything?" Naota asked.

"Yep, absolutely everything, all the food and drinks and stuff but you guys have to get presents for each other you know?" Naota and Shuichi looked at each other.

"But, the 20th is 5 days away, are you sure you'll be able to make it?" Naota said, finishing her bread.

"Uh, yea I will! Just focus on the presents ok?" Shuichi sighed, wondering if Hikaru is way over her head.

"Ah! One more thing, come here Akage!" Hikaru took Shuichi's arm and dashed out of the classroom leaving a bewildered Naota behind.

"Stop! Where are you taking-" Two doors flew open as Hikaru and Shuichi reached the rooftop, and a gush of wind made Shuichi shield his face as Hikaru let go of his arm.

"We've been Naota's friend for a while now. I think we should both give her something really special. I was thinking about this party for a while now, but her present I just don't know what to give her. That's why I took you out here, so we both can give her something special. Got any ideas Akage?" Hikaru said, her back towards Shuichi while the wind played with her long brown hair.

Shuichi looks up to the sky, the sun slightly stinging his eyes and Hikaru turns her head to look at him, a serious yet solemn expression lit her face. Shuichi bit his lip, trying to think of a suitable present, when an idea struck.

"Hikaru."

"Hm?"

"How much money do you have?"

* * *

Naota looked at Hikaru and Shuichi quietly talking to themselves in class and she frowned as she doesn't like knowing nothing. As the bell rung for dismissal, Shuichi and Hikaru went out first leaving Naota to go home with Yasu. Naota has her head down most of the way home and Yasu stares at her from the corner of his eye. Stopping at a street, Yasu puts his face in front of Naota's which startled her.

"You ok? Did something happen?" Naota has a slight blush but shakes her head.

"Nothing really happened, it's just that, Shuichi and Hikaru both left without me today and that made me a bit sad."

"Ah well, don't worry about it, they're friends also you know? Maybe they want to spend time with each other alone, without you." Yasu said bluntly and Naota stops walking, tears slightly forming but she wipes them off.

"That's not true! They're probably getting ready for the party!" Naota shouted, catching some passerby's attention.

"What party?"

"Ah! Hikaru said that since my birthday and Shuichi's birthday is so close, she's planning a party at her house to celebrate both of our birthdays but mom won't ever let me go so, she asked me to ask you if you can sneak me out for the party." Naota said and Yasu opened the door when suddenly Kataki kicks out a man, which neither Yasu or Naota knows.

"You think you can do as you please in my own house! Get the fuck out of here!" Kataki kicks him hard with her stiletto black heels while Naota stares dumbfounded and Yasu stares indifferently.

"Uh, mom?" Kataki grabs her arm roughly and throws her on the floor, kicking her stomach.

"Grab your music sheets from your piano class now!" Naota limps, holding her stomach in pain, to get the music sheets. Yasu walks in silently and goes in his room. He opens it a crack, watching Naota give Kataki the music sheets. Kataki grabs her vodka bottle and pours it on the sheets, throws them out and lights a match. Outside the sheets burn and Kataki slaps Naota, causing her to slip on the vodka floor and fall head first on the tiles.

"Don't you ever play the piano again, got that!" Kataki said, kicking Naota in the stomach hard again. Naota grabs her stomach in pain and gags, trying not to dry heave. "I can't believe I gave birth to a worthless and insignificant ant like you." Kataki grabs her purse and slams the door, leaving Naota silently crying on the floor.

Yasu walks out of his room and gently carries Naota to the bathroom. He wipes her tear stained face and gets the water going in the tub for Naota. She has a blank stare that slowly comes to life as the water's sound goes through her ears. Yasu pats her head which causes her to look up at him.

"I'll sneak you out of here for your birthday. No one deserves your treatment on your special day."

"Thank you." Yasu walks out of the bathroom, and leans against the door and sighs, his warm eyes going rigid like ice. He walks to his room and shuts the door quietly. He smirks and chuckles. He looks towards his hand and his nails grow sharp like claws.

"Slowly but surely, she'll be a great vessel." He walks towards his bed, kneels down and grabs a box underneath it. He opens it and there is a soul in the shape of a ball. "Poor Yasu. Finally my soul has successfully captured your body. I won't be needing you anymore." He grasps the ball firmly until it shatters. "Good-bye."

* * *

In the next five days, Shuichi and Hikaru get the party ready, trying to make sure everything is good. They've invited everyone in their class with only some getting presents while Shuichi and Hikaru wrap everything up to absolute perfection. Unfortunately Naota couldn't really think of a present for Shuichi in such a short time, and now it's the day.

Kataki went out earlier than expected and Yasu quickly got Naota out through his window, making sure no one saw. Naota put her hair up in a simple ponytail, she wore her white sweater, some light jeans, and her trusty tennis shoes. Yasu wore a long sleeved dress shirt, black jeans, and black boots. Hikaru was waiting for them at the corner of the street. Once she saw them, she lead them through a series of winding streets, until they came upon a dainty house, complete with a yard.

"It's been such a long time since I've been here." Naota said quietly.

"And now you're here again." Hikaru smiled and took Naota's hand. She opened the door and almost all her classmates said 'Happy Birthday!' Of course her real birthday was yesterday, she turned 8 years old. Everyone gave Naota a hug, especially the parents of Hikaru who have missed the young girl dearly. The classmates mentioned that the presents are on a table in the backyard. Some of the young girls blushed slightly to see her older cousin and he gave them polite smiles and introduced himself to the parents.

Naota looked around to try to find Shuichi, but couldn't find him. Hikaru gave her a glass of fruit punch and led her to the food table.

"Hikaru, where's Shuichi?"

"Not sure, I haven't seen him since I got him through the door." Hikaru said, filling up a plate for Naota. She frowned but Hikaru shoved a plateful of food towards her and smiled.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be here I know it ok?" Naota smiled softly and nodded. The other classmates were starting to play various board games and invited Naota. She started to play while Hikaru sneaked out yet again. Yasu kept watch from the wall while the next 2 hours went by. It was getting close to 10 o'clock when people started to leave. Naota still hasn't seen Shuichi and sometimes missed Hikaru.

The numbers kept dwindling until it became almost midnight. It was only Yasu and Naota left. Naota felt abandoned for her two best friends have been ignoring her and she kept justifying it on the party, but now that the party is here, they are still nowhere to be found.

A knock came from the front door and Naota decided to answer it, but she only saw an arrow pointing right, she decided to follow it, with Yasu trailing behind, and ended up a park that Hikaru and Naota played as children. The arrows led to an x on the ground in the middle of the park, and all of a sudden, there were firecrackers on the ground.

"What the-?" Shuichi appeared in front of Naota. He wore a Chinese shirt with white pants. He slightly panted and smiled. Naota smiled too, but confusion was all over her face. Shuichi then pulled out a rose and started moving with the rose, as if he was dancing and using the rose as something other than what it was. Naota was stunned to see him like that and watched. After what seems like eternity, Shuichi kneels in front of Naota.

"Yay!" Hikaru shrieks behind Naota, causing her to jump and squeal. Shuichi pants heavily and Hikaru claps energetically.

"Why, what was that?" Naota asked.

"Well that was Shuichi's idea for some reason. It worked out good, we went and he danced in the streets for a bit and we got some money out of it, which led us to buy, this!" Hikaru pulled out a silver chain with the yang symbol on it.

"It's made of white quartz with onyx as the black point." Shuichi said, taking the necklace and putting it on Naota. She looked down to see it and she smile widely and hugged Shuichi. Hikaru gave a toothy grin and jumped both of them, plummeting down into the grass. Naota and Hikaru laughed while Shuichi smiled. Naota got up and took out a small box, wrapped in blue with a red bow. She showed it to Shuichi.

"This is for you. I found it a long time ago when I went camping up in the mountains when I was in kindergarten. It's really really important to me. Don't ever lose it ok?" Naota said firmly. Shuichi chuckled.

"I promise." He took the box and opened it. Inside what looked like a rock and Shuichi was confused. He took the rock and flipped it over. Inside were many crystals which shined in the moonlight. The rock was in the shape of a heart. He looked at Naota and she was blushing, and had tears in her eyes.

"I gave you my heart. Now you have to make sure you don't lost it." Naota said, not really realizing the words that came out of her mouth sounded like a confession. Shuichi blushed but hid it by looking away.

"Thank you." Hikaru stared at the two of them, feeling left out a bit, as if she can't enter their world.

"Hey! I knew it! You little sniveling brat!"

The three of them looked towards the voice and Naota's blood drained from her face. At the park's entrance, was her mother.

* * *

_Oh my gosh! She figured it out! What will happen to Naota? What was up with Yasu and the soul ball? Does this story have, GASP, A PLOT!_

_Find this out and more in the next exciting chapter of Someone I could call a friend!_

_Your reviews are greatly appreciated :3  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_So here's the next chapter, yay! _

_I would like to thank my three reviewers who reviewed my last chapter. I would especially like to thank my two faithful reviewers (you know who you are) who, despite my lazyness, has always managed to review every single chapter. I would like to include both of you in my next chapter, however difficult it might be. So send me your ideas and i will work it out :3_

_Nothing too extreme though x3_

_Well, without further interruption, here's chapter 7!  
_

* * *

'Run away. Run away. Come on legs work!' Naota thought as she sat on the grass, seeing her mom get ever closer. Shuichi stood in front of her and Kataki raised her hand up to slap him, but her arm was caught by Shuichi's mom. Kataki glared fiercely at her but Shuichi's mom kept her gaze calm but serious. She smiled.

"It's nice to see you here Kataki."

"Heh, don't be so goody two shoes with me Shiori." Kataki got out of her grasp. Shuichi stood between Kataki and Naota.

"Well, I seem to recall that my son invited his friends for a sleep over." Shiori said calmly.

"A sleep over? I don't seem to recall that my 'daughter' told me that." Kataki said, crossing her arms.

"She must've been scared you would say no. Well, I caught them sneaking out, and they have to come back home." Shiori said staring at Kataki, and she glared at them. After what seems to be a very long tense moment, Kataki sighs.

"Take her then. Yasu, go along with her, make sure she doesn't do anything bad. You'll get your punishment when you get home tomorrow 'daughter.'" Kataki leaves in a huff and Naota lets out the breath she didn't notice she was holding in. Shuichi looked at his mother with awe but then she slightly slapped him on the cheek. She knelt down to his level and looked at him seriously.

"Don't make me so worried." Shiori said and hugged Shuichi tightly. He hugged her back.

"I'm sorry mother." Naota stared on, feeling slightly envious and Hikaru just completely lost about everything.

"As long as everyone is ok. Now, let's all go home." Shiori said and the four followed her home. Hikaru and Naota fell sound asleep after their bath, Shuichi was restless at first, but reluctantly got some sleep. So the next day came. Hikaru left early, getting into an argument with her parents and soon Naota had to go home.

"I don't want you going back there." Shuichi said, as Naota stood at the doorway with Yasu behind her.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry so much about me Shuichi." Naota said, but Shuichi noticed her slight tremble ever since he woke up.

"Let's go." Yasu said. Shuichi kept an eye on Naota until he couldn't see her anymore. He clenches his fist and swallows the lump in his throat. Something bad is going to happen.

She's gone, Shuichi thought. It was a day before winter vacation and Naota hasn't been back in school whatsoever. The teacher sent students over to her house for homework, but only her mother answered. Hikaru worried immensely and wanted to see Naota, but she didn't know how. Shuichi and Hikaru silently go to the school gate again, not happy to have winter vacations. Shuichi felt a pat on his head. He looked up and saw Yasu, and slapped his hand away.

"Always so fierce aren't you?" Yasu said.

"What happened to Naota?" Hikaru asked. Yasu's smile went away and his eyes became cold.

"Why bother with her? It's obvious she doesn't want to come to school to see you, after all, it was your plan to have the party remember? If you didn't have the party, Naota wouldn't be where she is now." Yasu said. Hikaru punched him in the gut.

"Where is she!" Hikaru shouted and Yasu chuckled.

"Where else would a girl with heavy injuries go?" Shuichi's eye went big and he started to run. Hikaru started to run after him but then Yasu grabbed her arm.

"Let go!"

"Heh, your friend isn't that smart."

"What do you mean?" Yasu smirked and Hikaru frowned.

* * *

Shuichi reached the clinic and asked for Naota, but it turns out she hasn't checked in for a while. After walking out Shuichi wondered about Naota. He sighed and instead started his way home, defeated. He stops in front of Naota's house and decided to face Yasu. He knocked and out came, surprisingly, Hikaru.

"What are you doing here?" Shuichi asked.

"Oh um, well…" Hikaru stuttered and Naota came in behind her, with eye patch over her right eye.

"Naota."

"Hey Shuichi, you ok? Hikaru told me that Yasu played a really bad joke on you." Naota said. Shuichi stayed silent, and all of a sudden his anger flared up. Hikaru and Naota swore they saw flames around him.

"Where is he?" Shuichi said with a vein on his forehead. He felt someone blow in his ear and quickly turned around. Yasu was there chuckling and Shuichi glared at him.

"You worry to much A-ka-ge." Shuichi glared daggers at him and Naota felt uncomfortable in this tense atmosphere, so did Hikaru.

"So uh, why don't we all go inside now huh?" Hikaru said.

"After you, Shuichi." Yasu said, putting his hand out towards the door. Shuichi went in with Yasu smirking behind him.

Hikaru and Naota sat next to each other while Shuichi sat across from them with Yasu. An awkward silence stood in the air while Naota was trying to find the words to explain what happened after the party.

"How did you like my joke Akage?"

"It was very funny."

"Really? When did you start laughing?"

"After the nurse gave me the weirdest stare I've ever seen."

"Was it the one with the pink hair clip?"

"Seems as though she changed it for green today."

"I see. She changes every 3 days you know."

"How do you know that?"

"Sometimes she talks to me when Kataki sends me out for her hangover medicine at the convenience store."

Hikaru and Naota with blank faces, listening to their conversation. They looked at each other and thought the same thing.

'Boys are so weird.'

"Uh Shuichi." Naota started and he looked at her with intense eyes. She slightly flinched, but he calmed down once he saw that.

"Yes Naota?"

"Do you want to know what happened?" Shuichi looked at her bandaged eye for a while and closed his eyes and sighed.

"If you don't want to tell me, it's ok." Naota stayed silent and a heavy silence followed.

"Well, we got that wrapped up. Let's go Akage." Hikaru said, she took Shuichi's arm by force.

"Hey!"

"Don't miss too much school ok Naota? Or else you won't graduate." Hikaru said, she opened the door, pushed out Shuichi and shut it. Naota stared at the door and Yasu went to sit next to her. She grasped his shirt and started to cry into it. He put his hand on top of her head and stayed silent. His eyes went rigid again and he held the arm rest of the couch. Naota didn't notice it at the time, but the arm rest broke.

Christmas and New Year's passed. Naota, Hikaru and Shuichi didn't really meet up as the latter two were mostly celebrating with their own families. Naota often thought that she was slowly being left behind by both of them ever since the party. The feeling didn't go away even after the term started again. Shuichi stopped asking about Naota's injuries and Hikaru actually talked a bit more to Yasu as spring came.

Naota looked out the windows of the classroom and saw Hikaru play with the rest of the classroom, along with Shuichi. Naota began tearing up again but brushed them away with her arm.

'Are you ok?' Naota looked around the classroom but no one was there besides her. She looked outside again when she felt something try to go through her barrier. She quickly turned around and saw a transparent boy. He had slight blonde hair, he was wearing a blue sweater and navy jeans. Startled, she backed into a desk, tripped and fell to the floor.

"Who-who are you!" Naota said, grabbing a book between her and the ghost boy. He stood in front of her and offered his hand.

'Hotaru. Sorry I scared you. Usually people don't see me.' Naota hesitantly reached for his hand, but found that she couldn't grasp it and his face fell. She got up on her own and dusted herself off. She continue to stare at him and he stared at his hand.

"Hey!" Naota got up in his face and he screamed. Naota laughed and he frowned.

"Don't to that!" Naota kept smiling and felt her fear go away.

"I never though ghosts can get scared too."

"There are a lot of things that people don't know about ghosts." He said, crossing his arms and sitting cross leg on a desk.

"I guess." Naota said, staring out at the window again. Hotaru looked at Naota and frowned.

"Why are you sad?" Naota stared at him and he felt slight uncomfortable since he wasn't used to people seeing him, let alone a girl.

"Because both of my best friends are forgetting about me." Naota said.

"Who are your best friends?" Naota motioned towards the window and Hotaru hovered in front of it.

"The girl who's playing soccer, she has long light brown hair and is currently running with the ball."

"Oh yeah, the gorilla girl." Naota sweat dropped.

"The other one is the one running towards her, he has red hair."

"The smart alecky one." So why do you say they're leaving you behind?" Hotaru asked.

"Hikaru seems to be getting along really well with my cousin and Shuichi seems to not even notice me anymore." Naota said, tearing up again. "It's like…like…"

"You're a ghost huh? There but no one takes notice of you at all." Hotaru explained and Naota nodded.

"Well if you're lonely…I mean I don't want to keep you away from them but…well…I'm always here so…" Hotaru said with a blush on his face and scratching his cheek in nervousness. Naota smiled at him.

"Thank you." Hotaru blushed some more looking at her smiling face.

Naota talked to Hotaru more often now, making Shuichi and Hikaru notice why she's happier nowadays. Naota learns that Hotaru was a 5th grader when he died. His parents were Japanese and American. Most of the time he was bullied for his blonde hair and went up to the roof where the bullies accidentally pushed him off the roof and he died instantly.

"Do you blame them for what they did?" Naota said, resting her head in her arms on the desk.

"At first very much. Then I went to the funeral and I saw them there. Two of them laughed at me but one of them, he cried very much and made the other two feel really bad. I followed him for a bit and he became an adult and created a program to help those that are bullied. After that, I stopped blaming them for my death. But I still felt really alone, so I guess that's why I'm still here."

"Do you feel lonely now?" Naota said and yawned.

"Not really. Talking to you makes me feel so much better you know? I never really thought about why I was so lonely, but maybe now it's because I never had a real friend. You are my first real friend Naota, and-" Hotaru looked over at Naota who was already sound asleep at her desk. He smiled softly and hovered in front of her and patted her head. Naota smiled in her sleep, but unbeknownst to both of them, Shuichi was observing both of them. He didn't like this ghost and made his preparations.

Naota ate lunch quietly, smiling and Hikaru wondered about this. Shuichi ate quietly also and Hikaru was annoyed by him. Shuichi looked at Naota and the corner of his eye and saw that she often looked at towards at Hotaru who sometimes gave her a wave to let her know that he was still there.

"Naota, do you want to hang out today?" Hikaru asked and Naota shook her head and smiled some more. Hikaru frowned. "Do you want to hang out with me Akage? We could use you on the team today."

"No thank you." Shuichi said and Hikaru pouted. Once everyone was gone Naota called out for Hotaru.

"Hey." Hotaru said hovering over her desk. Naota went towards him, but turned around suddenly when she heard the door slide open. Shuichi walked in and she felt her heart drop.

"Shuichi, what are you doing here?" Shuichi walked and went past her without saying a word. Naota looked at him confused. Hotaru glared at him and Shuichi reached in pocket and pulled out a talisman. Hotaru felt electricity running through his body and screamed.

"Hotaru!" Naota yelled and ran towards him but Shuichi stopped her. "What are you doing Shuichi!"

"Exorcism."

"No! He's my friend!" Naota said, trying to run towards a screaming Hotaru who was trying to fight against the talisman.

"It doesn't matter, spirits must move on whether they like it or not." Naota turned and slapped Shuichi. He was in shock and dropped the talisman, which was now useless since Shuichi stopped running his low energy through it. Hotaru, dropped to his knees and gasped. Naota ran to him, crying and noticing that she could barely see him now.

"Hotaru…" Naota said quietly. He gasped for air and chuckled slightly but coughed.

"Sorry Naota. It looks I need to move on to the next world."

"No! Don't go! I don't want you to go! I don't want to be alone anymore…" Naota said, hanging her head and letting her tears fall to the floor. Shuichi watches her and fights the urge to comfort her. Hotaru grew even more transparent and held Naota's face in his hands. Her tears ran down her face like tiny rivers and Hotaru kissed her on the lips.

"Goodbye Naota. I promise one day, we'll meet again." Those were the last words Hotaru said, before finally disappearing. Naota continued to cry and Shuichi walked slowly to her. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Shuichi said, not realizing the close relationship they both had. Naota roughly wiped her tears and nose and stood up quickly and faced Shuichi. He was shocked to find how hard she glared at him. He felt her spirit energy rise quickly and he started to sweat from the force.

"I...hate you."

* * *

Yasu felt the spike in energy from his classroom and smirked. He looked towards his hand and frowned when he felt that his energy was fading slightly. 'Just a bit more. Wait until she matures.'

He looked outside and took a deep breath.

"Today is a beautiful day, isn't it?"

* * *

_Oh my gosh! Naota hates Shuichi! Is this the end of the golden trio! What is Yasu planning this time! What is the deal with Hikaru and Shuichi's distance from Naota! How the hell am i going to include even more stuff in the next chapter! Tune in next time!_

_Your reviews are greatly appreciated :3  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_I AM ALIVE! :D_

_Yes another update after almost maybe half a year, I'm so sorry! But finally i don't have anymore baking/cooking classes so now my creative thing is back! As many of you know I have decided to dedicate this chapter and the next to two of my reviewers who have reviewed since my past re-write and now this one, EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER!_

_Now this one has a cameo of Kaori Minamino, my first reviewer *applause*_

_This is to you, hopefully I got your character right xP_

_Without further adu, here is chapter 8! (Chapter nine will be coming shortly)  
_

* * *

"As you can see class, the sports festival is coming very soon so I hope everyone will work hard for our class. Be safe on the weekend." Class finished and Naota started to pack up quickly to go home. Hikaru didn't really notice Naota but she started to realize recently that, like a paper, images of Naota's happiness seemed fake and wondered why. She goes over to Shuichi who seems to been in a bad mood overall these past two weeks.

"Hey Akage, you ever wonder if Naota is really smiling sometimes?" Hikaru asked and Shuichi just looked at her blankly. "No really think about it, after I talk to Yasu it seems as though that Naota is almost always happy and doesn't really talk to me. But lately, I keep seeing like these folds over Naota and I don't see her smiling anymore, is that weird?" Shuichi thought for a minute about what she was saying and a look of shock came on his face but was quickly replaced with his calm face.

"I see, Hikaru when do you talk to Yasu?"

"Mostly at the beginning of class, sometimes just to say hi or something and he always asks about Naota, why?" Shuichi picked up his things, calculating how he was going to front Yasu.

"I need to have a talk to him, go to class tomorrow without talking to him."

"Oh ok then, I'll see ya then Akage." Hikaru said, patting his head but he swiped her hand away. Shuichi looked to where Naota was sitting, but she had already left for home. He sighed deeply but now he knows why he and Hikaru have been seeing Naota happy after what happened.

"Oi, Fox, I heard you talking to Hikaru earlier since I was gonna pick up Naota." Yasu said, appearing behind Shuichi as he walked out of the School's gate. Shuichi glared at him and Yasu smirked.

"Delusions, hallucinations, mirages, every time you talked to Hikaru you forced these on her to make her believe that Naota wasn't sad and because of that, she didn't talk to Naota. You made Naota feel lonely as if we were not even paying attention to her, that technique even affected me."

"Hyuh, wow Shuichi, so observant." Yasu said and Shuichi glared harder. "Hikaru is easy to fool, she wants to believe that Naota is happy which only made the delusions stronger and you thought that you were only causing Naota pain and you yourself caused the delusions."

"Stop them or else, Naota needs Hikaru now more than ever."

"Oh yea, probably because you forced her ghost friend to move on right?" Shuichi flinched and Yasu chuckled. "The year is almost ending, don't worry I'm going to be in junior high soon, and I'll be out of your way for 2 years, hopefully." Yasu started to walk away but stopped. "About the delusions, I'll stop them on one condition."

"Name it."

"Her mother is going to the sports festival to impress her clients, I want you to make sure call this number if she does something to Naota." He takes out an envelope and throws it to Shuichi. He has a confused look on his face. "I'm not going to be at the festival, so you're gonna have to protect her. Oh and make up with her. It's not fun making her miserable if you're the one to do it." Yasu walked away and Shuichi is confused. 'Does he want to protect her or what?'

Shuichi gets home and wonders as to how he will be able to make it up to Naota when he realizes that Valentine's Day is coming. 'Usually the girls give boys chocolates but…' Shuichi thought when he looked towards the paper Yasu gave him and kept wondering late into the night whether or not Yasu wanted to protect Naota or not.

The next day Shuichi got up early and started his search to find something to give to Naota as an apology. He goes into the market district, checking his pocket to make sure his money was there.

"Hey! You! The dude with the red hair!" He looked over and saw a small girl with brown hair and red tips. He sensed that she was a demon but had no hostile energy towards him.

"A small this is, I wouldn't have suspected to meet another kit-"

"Shush!" She covered Shuichi's mouth and looked around to make sure people didn't hear him. "Don't say that ok? Geez, you never know when a paranoid person is overhearing someone's conversation you know?"

"Why did you call me over here?" Shuichi asked.

"Well, it seems to me that you're looking for something."

"Well I am in the market place, that's to be assumed. "

"But you're looking for something special aren't you?"

"And how are you able to know that?"

"It's not every day that I meet a fellow kit in disguise." Shuichi's eyebrow twitched.

"But before we get to that, I need to introduce myself. My name is Kaori, and it's a pleasure to meet someone like me!" She bowed and smiled.

"My name is Shuichi. Now how do you know that I'm looking for something in particular?" She starts to walk and Shuichi follows her.

"I just know, I can't really explain it really, sometimes I just know things." Shuichi sighs wondering if he really should be following her or if he's just wasting his time. "I know that you might've gotten into a fight with a friend right? And now you're looking to make it up to him?"

"Her." Kaori giggled mischievously. "It's not what you think!" Shuichi said with a slight blush.

"Suuure, anyway I think I might know what you need." They stop in front of a big park and Kaori starts running and Shuichi followed closely until they got to a remote part with lots of bushes. Kaori went through the bushes and finally they reached a tree with a hollow trunk.

"Come on." Kaori went inside and Shuichi hesitantly followed her. They went through the tree and came upon bushes upon bushes of huge roses. Shuichi's mouth parted slightly in awe and Kaori giggled thinking his face looked funny.

"They're beautiful…"

"I know huh! I found them accidentally; I never knew roses looked this pretty before." She goes to a bush and plucks a yellow rose. "Here, yellow roses signify forgiveness and friendship."

"I know what they stand for." He takes it and smiles.

"Well I hope this helps with you and your friend, wink, wink, nudge, nudge." Shuichi coughs and Kaori chuckles.

"Thank you, but how do I repay you?"

"Repay me? You don't have to, think of it as a friendship thing." Kaori said and smiled.

"Thank you again."

"I'll lead you out of here, you might get lost." Kaori showed Shuichi the way out and they finally ended up back at the market place but it was getting late. Shuichi thanked Kaori again and went back home, getting the rose ready in a small vase he headed towards Naota's house. Shuichi knocked and Yasu opens the door.

"Wow, well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Yasu said and Shuichi glared at him. "Really? You're gonna get a wrinkly before you're 20."

"Yasu! Who is it?" Naota said inside the house. Yasu smirked and Shuichi glared at him harder.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Yasu opened the door more and Naota comes out behind him and Shuichi starts to get nervous. Naota's smile goes away and she frowns.

"Yasu, can you go back inside? I have to talk to Shuichi." He looks at her and shuffles his feet.

"Ah-"

"I'm sorry Shuichi." Naota said and Shuichi forgot what he was about to say. "I know you were only trying to protect me from Hotaru, but he wasn't doing anything to me! I wanted to explain it and instead I just got mad but you didn't have to-"

"I'm so sorry Naota. I know I wasn't thinking straight when I did it and I really am sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Naota was getting teary eyed and Shuichi felt a pang of pain in his heart. "I know this won't make up for it, but I got it for you." He hands her the vase with a single yellow rose and Naota took it.

"Do you want to come inside?" Naota asked and Shuichi felt huge relief wash over him. Teary eyed, he nodded.

"Does mean that we're still friends?" Naota asked, placing the vase on her desk in her room. Shuichi sighed happily.

"Yes." Naota hugs Shuichi, sad that Hotaru had to leave, but happy that she didn't lose her friendship with Shuichi. They hug for a while and Yasu looks on with satisfaction. He goes to his room and shuts his door quietly, leaning on the door, he slides down and heavily sighs. He looks at his hand and frowns.

"So long, so much waiting, just a little bit more, just…a little…more…"

The following week it seemed as though Hikaru, Naota and Shuichi grew more closer after everything that has happened even the bad treatment that Naota's mother does is nothing compared on to how Naota feels so happy. They were all getting ready for the sports festival and hoping that they are the class who wins.

"I already know I'm gonna join the relay race, I'm the fastest in the class!" Hikaru shouted as they pack up for home. Hikaru laughs boastfully while Naota chuckles slightly and Shuichi sighs. "This is gonna go down in history! Our class who wings against all the 4th graders! We will be unbeatable!"

"Ah yes, hopefully you don't trip in the last inning." Shuichi said.

"Grrr, you always want to pick fights with me don't you Akage!"

"No, I'm just saying to make sure to win, or is that too much for you?" Shuichi smirks.

"I'll make you eat those words Akage." Hikaru said getting in his face.

"Well, at least that won't change for a while." Naota said, putting on her backpack as all three go out the doors with Hikaru and Shuichi slightly insulting each other.

After all the preparation, the sports festival now looms over the horizon as the trio set and get ready for what is in store.

* * *

_Yes it's shorter than most of my chapters but that's because the next chapter is dedicated Kaori, the next one is dedicated to Death 101-Fox Version :3 I love you both very much even though i don't know you, but the time you take to give me reviews is something that i will never forget, thanks to you both!_

_AS the sports festival goes down, something shall happen, will Naota be protected by Shuichi? Or will her evil Kataki do something to our pure-hearted heroine? And who will reign supreme in this battle of battles called the sports festival? And what is Yasu really planning in that head of his! Find out most of this in the next installment of Someone I could call a friend!  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_And so here it is, this chapter is dedicated to Death101-Fox Version :3 _

_As an added bonus i'm also dedicating the next chapter to both of the reviewers who have reviewed my story, Kaori will have an appearance and more of the child services will be done in the next chapter. As for the reason i didn't update as early as i though i would've, my finals and final projects were due very recently so i needed time to work on it and alas, i could not turn in this chapter early :( *tear*_

_Well i hope you enjoy this extra fresh chapter :3  
_

* * *

Naota gasped but coughed at the sudden intact of air. Her whole body felt bruised and she couldn't see from her left eye for it was bandaged. She slowly got up, her right arm in the sling and her clothes changed. She looked around and realized she was in a hospital bed, the moon shining softly in the room. Her head swirled, she tried to remember how she got here.

"The sports festival…"

* * *

"There's the meter race, the obstacle race, the relay race, and several other events today. We had a class meeting where people already picked their places. There's also the cheerleading event but that's not for points. Remember, winning isn't everything, please try to have fun." The class cheered, especially Hikaru while Shuichi and Naota smiled confidentially.

"So what did you choose Akage?" Hikaru asked as they go off and wait for their events to be announced.

"I'm going to be participating in the relay race, and two of the meter races." He sits down and Naota follows suit.

"Sweet! I'm gonna be in the relay race too! I'm going in the obstacle race too, I wanna eat some bread!" Hikaru said with some drool starting to come out.

"Is it true that you also signed up for cheerleading?" Naota asked and Hikaru slightly blushed.

"Y-yea, my parents wanted me to…" Shuichi chuckled.

"Don't you laugh at me! Wanna me to hit you!" Hikaru said, grabbing on Shuichi's shirt and lifting him.

"I doubt a girly cheerleader throws strong punches."

"Why you…"

"Ah! There's my mom!" Hikaru and Shuichi looked and sure enough there stood Naota's mom, wearing fashionable clothing and big sunglasses. "Wow, I can't believe she came…" Naota giggled, Shuichi and Hikaru looked at each other with worrying gazes.

"Well, what are you participating in Naota?" Shuichi said, slapping away Hikaru's hand from his shirt.

"I'm also in cheerleading, the relay and 100 meter race. I can't wait! I'll win all of them!" Naota said, her eyes burning with passion.

"Hell yea! That's the spirit!" Hikaru grabbed Shuichi's hand, and grabbed Naota's also and put them together, they blushed before Hikaru put her own on top of them.

"1, 2, 3, Go!" Naota laughed and Shuichi smiled big and Hikaru had a toothy grin. Kataki stood still in the midst of all the other parents with a scowl, looking at the group from afar.

"Tch, you better not fail me Naota." She bit on her thumb nail when someone tapped her shoulder. "Ah, welcome Dr. Dhavid." A man with curly black hair, glasses and a deep tan hugged Kataki.

"I'm so very touched that you would allow me to witness your perfect daughter." Dhavid said, kissing Kataki's hand afterward.

"Of course, I have high hopes for my daughter. I just wish she was in a better school than this." Kataki sighed heavily and taking off her sunglasses she put on a worried face.

"If your daughter performs well today, I may very well make her come into an abroad school for her excellence." Kataki smirked inside herself.

"Oh you don't have to do that for me Dhavid, I could not possibly take your offer." Kataki said with a slight blush on her cheeks. He takes her hand again.

"For a woman such as yourself, I would go hasta fin del mundo." He kissed her hand and she laughed internally. The other parents looked at this scene with some nervousness but then the 100 meter raced has started. Naota and the others ran their hardest, she came in third and Kataki scowled again, but kept it light for her client.

In the other relay races Shuichi won both of them, Hikaru got second in the obstacle course and after some events cheerleading went on for the parents and the staff. Dhavid kept a close eye on Naota and finally the relay race came.

200 meters in between, four students in one team, a baton will be passed between all four. If the baton falls the team is disqualified, first one to the goal wins. Hikaru starts, she passes it off to the classmate, to Shuichi, and finally Naota.

Hikaru takes a deep breath, and lets it all at once keeping her eye firmly on the goal at hand. Everyone takes their positions, and the race is started off with a bang. Hikaru runs slightly ahead, trying to keep her pace so she won't wear out as quickly and as her classmate is in her view she sprints and passes off the baton. "Let's win this thing!"

Shuichi looks towards Kataki and her client and glares at them. He memorized the number Yasu gave him and hopes that nothing bad happens.

"Hey!" Shuichi starts to jog slightly and catches the baton. He runs to Naota and realizes that they're in first. 'It seems as though Hikaru isn't that bad at starting. Now to finish this.' As Naota comes closer in view he sprints and hands her the baton but it slips and Shuichi holds his breath, before Naota hunches down and grabs on, but this allowed another team to take the lead.

"Thank Shuichi, I'll win for us!" Naota starts running, but that position gave her a cramp in her leg which she knew wasn't good, especially if she kept running. 'I have to keep going, we're gonna win!'

Kataki watches the race coldly while the rest of the parents urge their kids to go further. Naota catches up the other class, but they didn't like it. He hits Naota, trying to make it look like and accident and a rock caused Naota to trip.

"Naota!" Shuichi yelled as Naota lets go of the baton and scraps her knees, hands and elbows. The crowd goes slightly silent as the boy wins. Naota shakily gets up and looks towards where her mother is and Kataki frowns and looks away. Naota bit her lip to try to stop her tears from coming.

"Naota!" Shuichi said, coming to her side and helping her up. "He cheated."

"Yea, but I don't think anyone noticed." Naota said with her eyes to the floor.

"Naota…?"

"I'm fine! It just hurts." Shuichi took her to the nurse while the festivities died down a bit. The nurse wasn't there and he was gonna go search for her when Kataki and her client Dhavid entered.

"Mother." Dhavid walks towards Naota and she flinches causing Shuichi to glared at him.

"Do not worry, I won't do anything to harm this niña."

"Let him Naota." She puts down her defenses and Shuichi lets Dhavid looks at her scraps.

"You are a very fine girl." Dhavid looks for the disinfectants and some cotton balls. He slightly wets the cotton balls with the disinfectant and touches up the scraps. Naota did a sharp intake of breath and Dhavid smiles softly. "You also seem very strong for your age."

"You haven't introduced yourself." Shuichi said. Dhavid laughed.

"My name is Dhavid Hernandez, but I'm mostly known as just Dr. Dhavid. Naota's mother Kataki invited me to this sports festival to introduce me to her lovely daughter."

"I'm Shuichi."

"I'm Naota."

"A great pleasure to meet you niña preciosa." Dhavid said, kissing Naota's hand which caused her to blush. He takes some bandages and puts them on her scraps. "There we go, you should be feeling better by tomorrow."

"Thank you." Naota said, blushing slightly which caused Dhavid to smile.

"Well, my work here is down, again, a great pleasure Naota. Kataki I will be waiting for you outside." Kataki smiled and Dhavid went off on his own.

"You better?" Shuichi asked and Naota nodded.

"Mother how was-" Naota didn't know she was slapped until she slammed her head on the floor.

"Naota!"

"Don't get any closer boy!" Kataki shouted and Shuichi felt a chill down his spine. Kataki's cold eyes didn't waver when she saw Naota trembling. She grabbed her arm and began smacking her repeatedly, her eyes almost becoming slits from glaring too hard. Shuichi watched unmoving, his body paralyzed from the amount of killing intent coming from this woman. She stopped, her breaths hard from the exertion. Naota is crying silently before Kataki twisted her arm painfully. Naota screamed out and snapped Shuichi out of his stupor. He rushed towards Naota and took her away from Kataki. He held her close to him as Kataki glared severely at him, giving Shuichi another chill and a tinge of fear.

'Her eyes, those aren't the eyes of a mother. Those are the eyes of a murderer.' Kataki slowly walks to Shuichi and he trembles, holding Naota close to him, he felt a breeze coming from the open window of the nurse's office.

"Hold on Naota." He puts her on his back quickly, gets on the bed nearest the window and jumps out the window. He runs towards the track and some people are still there. He jogs a bit, trying to find a he knows when he bumps into Dhavid.

"Ah Shuichi right, what is it?" Shuichi glares at him, thinking he can't trust him, he runs away. Dhavid stares at him as he talks to an older lady with long black hair. He looks toward the direction he ran from and he noticed the figure of Kataki. He walks toward her but felt a chill down his spine as he stared into her eyes. They were void of all emotion and ice blue. He steps back slightly as she walks slowly past him and he begins to worry.

Shuichi and his mother start to go back to his house when they are stopped by Kataki who is standing between them and the house.

"Give me back that child." Naota started trembling and Shuichi held her against him. Then as Kataki slowly walks towards them, it seems things froze in time.

'What happened?' Shuichi thought and he and Naota exchanged confused looks.

"Looks like I got here just in time, though I have to admit, you really don't make a good protector." Yasu said, slowly floating down, landing next to Kataki.

"Why are you here?" Shuichi asked.

"Now, I can't reveal all my cards at once, can I?" Yasu said. He moves his hand over Kataki's face and she falls down, as well as Shuichi's mom.

"Mother!" Shuichi shouts.

"Shuichi, I'm getting sleepy…."

"Naota!..."

* * *

Naota clasps her head and slightly whimpers. She heard shuffling and saw Yasu come out of the shadows.

"It's nice to see you Naota." Yasu said with a innocent smile.

"What happened? Is Shuichi ok? And Hikaru?" Naota said it all too quickly and coughed some more.

"Slow down, don't worry, everyone is fine." Yasu said and sat on her bed. "I got rid of Kataki's memories and everyone that saw you being abused, but Dhavid is a special case. He went to the authorities after seeing you. It seems as though child services will be paying a visit to our house."

"But you got rid of her memories, how will she know?"

"Her memories of beating you severely are gone, but that doesn't mean she hasn't beaten you before, after all, I was there seeing that practically every day." Naota went silent and Yasu frowned.

"And Shuichi?" Yasu smirked.

"Him? Well he didn't really handle it well as I thought he would, but he still has his memories intact unfortunately. He really hates me, to the point he refused to have his memories erased. I suspect he'll be in bed with a massive headache for some days, but besides that he's fine." Naota gave out a sigh of relief. Yasu looked at her with soft eyes and grabbed her face. Naota blushed and Yasu kissed the eye that was bandaged.

"That should do it. You'll be able to see out of that eye soon, but give it some time and don't push yourself." He stood up and was getting ready to leave.

"Yasu, Shuichi tells me you're a bad person but I know differently. You can't be a bad person, right?" Yasu stood silently with his bad towards her. He looked toward her with a painful grin and dissolved into the shadows.

* * *

_Yes more Yasu goodness! Even though i know what he will do in the future, i think the most fun i have in this story is writing him :3_

_What will child services do to Naota's family? What is the meaning behind Yasu's pained smile? Will Naota finally be free from her evil mother, and when will there be more fluffyness! Find this and more next time on Someone I could call a friend!  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm not even gonna mention how long it's been since i've updated for fear of being mobbed by angry fans ;_;_

_Anyway congratulations to me on getting hitched! I'm engaged for the second time xD let's hope this time sticks!  
_

* * *

Three days later Naota comes out of the hospital and Kataki picks her up, her face pale as child services raided her home soon after the incident at the school. Kataki doesn't talk to Naota as they walk towards the home, as they get closer Yasu is outside talking to some people with clipboards and smiles when he sees Naota. He walks over to them and pats Naota on the head.

"How are you doing Naota?" Yasu asked.

"I'm fine, I can see out of my eye now."

"That's good, Kataki, they want to speak with you." Yasu said, Kataki scowled and proceeded to talk to them.

"What's gonna happen Yasu?" Naota said as she sees her mother talking with child services.

"Not sure, either you'll stay with your mother, or we might be put into foster care but I think we'll stay with her."

"How are you sure?"

"I just know." Yasu smirked

"Kaori?" Shuichi shouted. He winced and held his head but decided to keep shouting. "Kaori!"

"What is it?" Kaori said rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"I'm sorry, did I come at a bad time?" Shuichi asked and Kaori shook her head and stretched.

"Not really, I was just taking a nap, so what are you doing here kit? Did you make up with your friend?"

"About that…" Shuichi and Kaori sat down on the grass as Shuichi told her what happened in school and what happened to Naota and what Yasu did to everyone else.

"I couldn't protect her again, I feel as though I can't do anything in this body of mine. I sometimes wish I can become 10 years of age so I can fight against Yasu."

"If you ask me Yasu has something big planned for Naota if he keeps doing that type of stuff to her. Have you noticed anything different?" Shuichi burrowed his eyebrows trying to remember anything.

"Well if anything, her energy seems to be increasing. It's slight, but it is increasing. Her force fields become bigger and I am able to sense her more easily now that her energy has grown."

"It could be that he's subjecting her to various traumas in order to force her energy to grow. Sometimes it works that way."

"But why would he want Naota to become stronger? If she becomes stronger than him she can easily kill him, is that what he wants?" Kaori and Shuichi both start thinking about possibilities which just makes Shuichi's head hurt more.

"Well if Yasu really is as bad as you say, why doesn't Naota see him the same way?" Kaori asked and Shuichi gave out a long sigh.

"Yasu seems to treat Naota with care at home because of that Naota can't see him for the way I see him, as a threat." Shuichi looks at his hands and sighs once more and Kaori slaps his back.

"What was that for!"

"Don't you know that for every sigh some of your happiness flows out? So stop sighing, look Yasu is evil you know that much, but unfortunately your demon energy can't come back until your human body is mature enough. You are also too young to really protect her but there is something you can do."

"What is that?"

"Be there for her. Be her friend, her nakama, isn't what you are to her? Her mother treats her badly all the time so she sees you and Hikaru as her nakama. You have a really big position in her heart. So just be there for her when she needs you. Right now that's really all you can do, so do it!" Kaori shouts and Shuichi rubs his head in embarrassment that he didn't realize it sooner.

"Thank you Kaori." Shuichi said.

"That's what friends are for." Kaori said lying down on the grass. Shuichi stood up and bid his farewell. He goes over to Naota's house and sees Yasu and Naota outside. Naota notices him and waves, he waves back but feels threatened that Yasu is there.

"Why are you outside Naota?" Shuichi asked.

"The child services are inside and they're going through the house. They're gonna also talk to me and Yasu after they're done so me and Yasu are just waiting." Naota said. Shuichi looked at Yasu and he smirked. Shuichi glared at him and then child services come out and ask to talk to Naota and Yasu.

"Well I'll see you at school then." Naota goes inside and Shuichi doesn't go home but instead waits outside. After a couple of minutes he feels a surge of Naota's energy and runs to the door.

"Open! Please open the door!" The door opens and Shuichi stumbles in finding the child services people out cold on the floor along with Kataki against the wall with Naota trembling in between.

"Nao-" Yasu hits Shuichi's neck and he faints. Yasu sighs and puts Shuichi's body on the couch. Naota whimpers and Yasu hug her.

"Don't worry about it Naota, we won't be going anywhere from her alright? I'll protect you, all you have to do is become stronger ok?" Naota looks at him and Yasu smiles. He covers her eyes and she falls asleep. Yasu looks at everyone else and cracks his neck.

"Alright, time to work."

"What are you doing?" Shuichi said, grimacing from the pain.

"Ah you're awake. Well the child services wanted to take Naota away from Kataki so I just put them to sleep and altered their memories."

"But being away from Kataki is the best thing for Naota." Shuichi said, trying to sit up.

"Yes that's true, who would want a child to be in an abusive situation, but I bet you felt that surge didn't you? Every time she goes through a traumatic event her energy increases exponentially and that's what I want." Yasu said as he starts to carry Naota to her room.

"What's in it for you? Why are you doing this to Naota? Why do you want her energy to increase so much?" Shuichi said, standing up from the couch but still using it for support.

"Why should I tell you?" Yasu glared at Shuichi and it gave Shuichi goose bumps. "You will know eventually, but now is not the time."

"I won't let you. I'll stop you, one way or another." Shuichi said.

"Is that a threat?" Yasu asked with his back faced towards Shuichi.

"Take it as is." Shuichi said. Yasu laughed loudly. His eyes brimmed with energy.

"I'll see to it that you will be the first to have your world taken from you. Now leave." Shuichi goes towards the door, knowing that he can't do anything as he is right now. Shuichi leans against the wall after walking a bit from Naota's house, he punches the wall and shouts in anger. 'Curse this body of mine! Why can't time go any faster! I can't even protect her…'

Yasu watched as the child services bid Kataki good bye and sighs, feeling drained from using so much of his power so much in one week. He goes to Naota's room and watches as she takes slow deep breaths. He plays with her hair for a bit and smiles softly.

"It's taking so slow, one day you'll awake and then we will finally fulfill your desire my master." He kisses her on the head and gets out. He watches as Kataki gets ready for another long night and goes back to his room.

Summer is finally here, Naota, Shuichi and Hikaru pass their finals with not much effort and are excited to finally be going to be 5th graders.

"Are you going to be ok Naota? Isn't Yasu going to be in a junior high school now?" Hikaru asked while working on the summer homework in Shuichi's room.

"I'll be fine, it'll be a bit sad going home alone and since he said he might be going to join a club I might be alone at home but maybe I can hang around here, Shuichi?" Shuichi looked from his worksheet and smiled.

"Of course Naota, you can stay here as long as you want." Naota smiled and Hikaru smirked.

"IF she can stay here then I might as well, ho ho ho!" Hikaru said putting one foot on Shuichi's table. He sighed and Naota started laughing.

"Well since we have some time, why don't we have a slumber party here?" Hikaru said, finally standing on the table.

"Why should it be at my house, and would you get off the table!"

"Oh my sweet Akage, your room is the biggest that's why!" Hikaru said ignoring his request.

"But my mom might not let me come without Yasu." Naota said looking down and Shuichi went tight lipped, not liking the idea one bit.

"Then we'll just invite him too right Shuichi?" Hikaru said.

"Of course not, I'd rather not have him here at all."

"Why not? Why are you always so mean to Yasu? Did he ever do anything to you?" Naota exclaimed, surprising both Hikaru and Shuichi. Shuichi looked down, feeling slightly guilty but at the same time angry that even if he did explain Yasu's actions, Naota would never believe them to be true.

"Yasu could've bullied Shuichi." Hikaru said bluntly.

"Yasu wouldn't do that." Naota said.

"No think about it, Yasu is like your older brother right? Shuichi is the only guy friend you have, what if he's worried that Shuichi would take you away from him? Maybe he told Shuichi to back off or something." Naota looks at her hands and pouts. Shuichi chuckles slightly.

"He did kinda tell me that."

"Then why didn't you tell me? I can ask Yasu to stop doing that. I'm sorry I didn't notice before." Naota said, feeling sheepish from her exploding comment earlier.

"Yasu can be mean to me yes, but I'm sorry if I ever hurt your feelings when I was being mean to him." Shuichi said.

"It's ok, I think if you guys talked to each other it would be fine right?" Naota said innocently and Shuichi chuckled.

"Sometimes it isn't that easy."

"You know what isn't easy, this homework." Hikaru said rubbing her head trying to solve the homework.

"That's because you don't pay attention you monkey." Shuichi smirked.

"What you say Akage? Do I need to beat your face in?" Hikaru said.

"Calm down ape woman or you'll never be able to finish your homework in time for our class." Shuichi said which set off a minor fight on top of Shuichi's table between him and Hikaru and Naota meekly tried to stop the fighting but she was too busy laughing when Hikaru finally pinned down Shuichi. He smiled seeing Naota's face and gave out a sigh of relief that she is feeling better. And then the tickle wars began and the homework was left forgotten on the table.

Yasu smiles as he felt the autumn air as almost another year passes and he goes into the house. Kataki is passed out on the couch again and Naota is holed up in her room. He knocks softly and hears some rustling.

"May I come in Naota?" She comes and opens the door and Yasu smiles softly. "I see that Kataki did something to you again, if you want I can make it all better." Naota nodded. He sits down on her bed and pats the bed inviting her. She lays her head down on his lap and starts to breath slowly. Yasu uses his power to heal some of the bruises on Naota's body and also lets her go to sleep.

"I wonder if you would hate me if you truly knew my mission. The mission to find you inside and to complete who you are."

* * *

_Yasu shows his softer side but is this a facade to lure Naota and her plans? What will happen to the trio in the new year of school? What is this mysterious mission that Yasu talks about? Find this and more next time on Someone I could Call a Friend!  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_... I don't even want to think about the last time I updated -_-; I'm a bad writer, but now I have finally finished college! Yay me! Unfortunately I haven't been able to score work, grr._

_Anyway this chapter is short compared to the rest, I"m sorry! I promise you I will make it up to you in the next chapter, it will be super long!_

_Just a heads up on the story, it will be ending soon, probably in 5 more chapter or so, around there. The ending will shock you! I am actually already working on the sequel, my mind is pouring with ideas about how things will go. I thank all my followers for reading this far, I appreciate every single one of you, so much so that the first 5 reviewers to this chapter will get hand drawn work by me! Just send me what you want me to draw and I will try my mega hardest to make it so! Well enough of me rambling, here's the chapter!  
_

* * *

"Man, to think we're already in October again, your birthdays are coming aren't they? How's it feel to be almost nine years old?" Hikaru asked as they work on some homework.

"We should be asking you that question Hikaru, seeing as you already turned 9 yourself." Shuichi said finishing his homework.

"It's not that different only that it feels weird seeing that you guys are one year younger than me but we're still in the same grade." Hikaru said resting her head in her hands.

"Well that must mean something about your intelligence." Shuichi sneered.

"I am not stupid!" Hikaru said standing up and pointing at Shuichi. He chuckled and looked towards Naota who spaced out.

"Naota, are you ok?" Shuichi asked. Naota blinked and smiled.

"I'm fine."

"You sure, you've been spacing out a lot this week, even the teacher caught you." Hikaru said sitting down. Naota sighed slightly which Shuichi caught.

"I'm fine really, don't worry about me." Naota said as she started to pack her bags. "I got to go, my mom doesn't want me to stay out too late ok?" Naota leaves and Hikaru sighed.

"Have you noticed not much has happened for a while? It seems so boring lately but even then Naota is still not that happy. You think it's her mom again?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm not sure, I haven't really gone to her house recently. Maybe I should pay a visit tomorrow or on the weekend." Shuichi said.

"I think you should do that, see what's been going on and don't keep blaming Yasu. For the most part he's been really helping her alright?" Hikaru said.

"Alright." Shuichi said but he still thought that Yasu is the most reasonable choice of Naota's misfortune since he causes them. 'Lately he hasn't done anything, not since the sports festival incident that that has been more than half a year. Is he scheming something or is really just helping Naota?'

The next day Shuichi went to Naota's house. He knocked and wasn't greeted. He rang the doorbell and still nothing. He tested the door and it was open. He looked around and the house is seemingly empty but he can sense Yasu's energy and Naota's weak energy. He walks towards Naota's room and it's open a crack.

"Alright, now control your energy, put it in the pit of your stomach and remember, you control your energy, it doesn't control it." Yasu said as he stands behind Naota. She is sitting cross-legged on the floor with her eyes closed. Shuichi was able to sense her fluctuating energy as she is trying to hide it.

"Is it gone yet Yasu?" Naota asked.

"Shush, right now you're losing your focus. Concentrate, let the energy make itself into a ball. Control it, don't let it go, just keep building the ball." Shuichi can see that Naota is slightly sweating from the exertion on trying to hide her energy. She lets out a breath and loses grip, her natural barrier comes out, enfolding both her and Yasu.

'How could I have not noticed her energy going down?' Shuichi thought as Yasu patted her on the head and then he caught Shuichi's eye. He was so surprised when he took a step back, he fell. Naota stood up and opened the door.

"Shuichi? Why are you here?" Naota said her face red from embarrassment, confusion, and slight shame.

"You seemed a bit weird this week. Me and Hikaru were worried so I came to check on you, I'm sorry for entering unannounced but I rang the doorbell." Shuichi said.

"I've been starting training her these past 2 weeks. I thought I told you to tell me if it was making you too tired. I could shorten the training periods." Yasu said crossing his arms.

"But I thought that if I could get stronger quicker I could protect them." Naota said tugging at her shirt.

"She's fine, she's probably just tired from the training. You don't have to worry so much, Shuichi." Yasu said with a smirk and Shuichi glared at him.

"By why?" Shuichi asked.

"I'm going away for a time. I need to prepare for something extraordinary." Yasu said.

"Yasu is going to the U.S.A. there are some of my family there and are willing to adopt him." Naota said looking down. Yasu patted her head.

"Remember, it's not forever, I'll come visit when I can and I'll be back before you know it, ok?" Yasu said and Naota nodded.

"When are you leaving?" Shuichi asked.

"By the end of this year, I'll be going before New Year's, and I've actually convinced Kataki to host a party for both you and Naota." Yasu said.

"We can bring Hikaru and her family over and your mom. It's gonna be fun." Naota said. Shuichi didn't trust Yasu; instead this made him even more worried especially if Kataki would to be around. 'Calm yourself Shuichi, you're going to be 9 years old, just one more year and you can make sure Yasu won't be around Naota at all.' Shuichi broke his glare and smiled at Naota.

"Of course. I'll be sure to tell Hikaru and my mother." Shuichi said.

"Yay!" Naota said and hugged Shuichi. "It's going to be so much fun." Shuichi looked at Yasu and stuck out his tongue. 'This brat pisses me off.' Yasu said with an angry smile.

0000

"So that's it? Yasu was just training her? Truthfully you never did explain any of this stuff, it's so complicated, energies and stuff." Hikaru said as Shuichi and her watched the others play with Naota.

"What bothers me is that Yasu will be leaving." Shuichi said.

"I thought you didn't like him, shouldn't you be happy?" Hikaru said.

'Not if he's training her. He's going away for preparations, but what sort of preparations? It has to do with Naota, it has to be.' Shuichi thought.

"Who do you think is going to protect Naota from her mother now?" Shuichi said instead.

"That's true but she's been lenient on Naota for a while, I think her mom is finally getting the idea that she even has Naota." Hikaru said. Shuichi scowled, the more he thought of Yasu leaving the more he didn't like it.

"So what are you going to give Naota this time around?" Hikaru asked.

"A seed." Shuichi said. Hikaru had a blank face before she hit him over the head.

"Why just a seed? Can't you do better than that?"

"It's a special seed; I want to show Naota how you can take care of plants." Shuichi said before going back to class. As he listened to the lecture Shuichi sensed a demonic aura. He looked around and nothing seemed different. He looks over to Naota and she seemed slightly frightened.

'Where is this energy coming from?' Shuichi concentrated and he felt it, it was at the school gates. He looked at the clock. 'It's almost time for school to end, what is it doing here?'

As quickly as the energy came, it vanished and Shuichi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. There was a different yet similar energy for a second. Shuichi knew that energy, it was Yasu's.

The school bell rang, Hikaru, Shuichi and Naota formed their group again but they all had sullen faces. Naota had a worried look, Hikaru looked angry and Shuichi had a surprised look.

"You felt it too huh? What was that Shuichi? It came out of nowhere and it disappeared! What could we do if it notices us?" Hikaru said as they walk slowly to the entrance.

"I don't think we have to worry about anything."Shuichi said, putting on his outdoor shoes. As they got ready they saw Yasu outside the school gates. Naota lightened up and ran towards him.

"Why are you here Yasu, don't you have school?" Naota asked.

"I skipped halfway through, I needed to see how you were doing." Yasu said and patted her on the head.

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me." Naota said slightly blushing.

"What was it? You killed the demon didn't you?" Shuichi said, glaring at Yasu and he responded with his same smirk.

"Yes, as you know people like Naota who have their energy on constantly is a target for various demons. Which is why I was training her, but it looks like you let fear take you over today." Yasu said.

"I'm sorry, I actually sensed it but forgot to keep concentrating on keeping my energy hidden." Naota said.

"I don't have to train too do I Yasu?" Hikaru said crossing her arms.

"No, unlike Naota you seem to control yours really well. I don't have to do anything." Yasu said. Hikaru grew a long nose and grinned while Shuichi still glared at Yasu.

"Well all is well and safe for now. Keep your energy hidden and they won't bother you. " Yasu said and walked away. Shuichi glared at him as Naota followed him. Hikaru crossed her arms.

"Yasu seems to be ok for now, but I think we both will be keeping an eye on him aren't we?" Hikaru said and Shuichi nodded.

* * *

_What does Yasu have planned for the upcoming birthday? What is the meaning of his training with Naota? Will Shuichi get his first wrinkle on his forehead because he's been glaring too much? Find all of this and more on the next chapter of Someone I could Call a Friend!_

_(Remember first 5 reviews will get a drawing from me!)  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_Well I only got 3 reviews last time and I was able to complete 2 of my 3 drawings, still working on the last one. This chapter is of course, longer than the last chapter, I tried very hard to complete this! After my birthday and also scalding my hand very badly, and also reading some good fanfics, I finally got the inspiration to complete the other half of the story!_

_Just to let you know this chapter is very Yasu centric, not much of the golden trio in this chapter, but it will finally explain Naota's abuse. I really hope you like this chapter!_

_And also if I get two new reviewers, beside the ones that have gotten their drawing, I will also award them drawings! Without further adu, here is Someone I could call a friend.  
_

* * *

As days worn on Kataki and Yasu head out once more to prepare for the party getting ever nearer. Yasu looks as his aunt as she wears a very tired face. Without the make-up and seeing her sorrowful face even Yasu had to agree that she looked very listless. Yasu had probed her mind to see what had made her so hateful of her own daughter, he closes his eyes as he remembers.

It was several hours before Naota was born, Kataki lay in her hospital bed at 2 in the morning, her contractions becoming closer and closer. She winced at the pain but she bore it for she was giving birth to her first baby girl. She scowls at the window. She can hear the nurses wondering about the father.

'Fucking bastard, didn't even come to greet his new daughter.' She thought as she places her hand on top of her belly, the sounds of machines echoing across the room. She smiles as she feels the faint thumping of life inside. 'Don't worry about anything, you'll be fine.' She thought as she nods off into slumber.

At 11:15 am Kataki struggles hard as nurses around her grab her legs and a female doctor looks towards the opening. The birthing process has started and Kataki nearly fainted at how much pain her body was going through. She holds her breath at every push and hopes that the baby can come out. She cries slightly and looks severely fatigued.

"Come on! Keep pushing! You can do it, I can feel the head slowly coming out. We just need a few good pushes! Remember don't push unless you feel the contractions." The female doctor said and Kataki nodded.

20 minutes go by and finally she feels the biggest contraction and she screams. The doctor hurriedly grabbed her scissors; the umbilical cord was wrapped around the neck. She cut it and tapped on the back. For a few silent seconds, the feeling of dread filled Kataki until that fateful wail cried out. She sighed with relief as the doctors finish cleaning her and measuring her.

Kataki pushes out the placenta and for a good half hour after her daughter was born, she got to hold her. Kataki slightly chuckles to herself. She gives a gentle kiss on top of her daughter and cries.

"I've been waiting for so long to meet you." Kataki said and her daughter opened her eyes. Her smile turned into a frown when she saw she didn't have her ice blue eyes, but instead had golden green ones. 'Just like that hateful man, what should I have expected?' Kataki started to feed her as a sense of dread filled the pit of her stomach, this isn't the daughter she had hoped to birth.

"Have you decided on the name?" The female doctor asked. Kataki thought about it until she heard a deep voice coming from the entrance.

"Naota. Her name shall be Naota." Kataki eyes widen as the man who knocked her up and she hasn't seen for 4 months appeared in the hallway. His unruly black wavy hair partly covered his eyes while his stubble made people realize that he hasn't shaven in a while. His black suit lightly rumpled and finally his worn out eyes met Kataki's and she shyly nodded in agreement.

A couple of tense hours went by as Kataki watches as her silly bed partner danced with his new daughter. His face contorted into various funny angles while Naota with her head full of hair and her slightly opened eyes watched curiously. He gives her one final kiss and lays her down on the hospital crib. He sighs happily and gives Kataki a goofy smile and she glares at him.

"Where were you all this time?" Kataki silently whispers. His goofy smile fades and he frowns. He runs his head through his hair and ponders.

"You know I can't tell you. They are government secrets. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I would be leaving-"

"4 months Tenshimaru! 4! I didn't even get a single letter, a phone call, a note! Do you know how worried I was been? How stressed I was? Why did you leave when you know that she was yours?" Kataki shouted. Tenshimaru stayed silent as her eyes watered with fresh tears. He scowled and stood up to look out the window.

"Kataki, I love you. I have never loved anyone so much as much as I love you. You are my whole world and in this world there are many…unseen forces that can harm you through me. I wanted to protect you and my daughter. You don't know how many late nights I had thinking about you and about Naota. How I would love to hold both of you in my arms and never let go if that was to ensure your safety. There are…dangers in this world. I cannot tell you any of them, but I try so hard to protect you from all of them. I'm sorry." Tenshimaru said and Kataki let her tears fall from her eyes. A very tense silence fills the room with the light breathing coming from Naota.

"…You going to leave again aren't you?" Kataki said after moments of silence. He looked and smiled softly. He goes over and pats her head. She finds herself getting sleepy and feels his lips on hers.

"Maybe one day you can come into my world one day…"

00000

Gone like the wind seems like a good way to put the way Tenshimaru flew from Kataki's life. She never seemed to understand him, he could be giving her the best date on the lifetime and then suddenly disappear on the same date, not to come back until hours later. She always had to wait, and wait never knowing if he'd come back. In her heart she knew that he was gone for good, whether he was dead or not, she knew he was not coming back. She looks at a year old Naota and anger fills her heart when she sees those clear golden-green eyes stare back at her.

"It's like seeing him all over again, when I look at you. Exactly the same, minus the hair, you got that from me. But those same eyes, clear unwavering….It makes me sick." Kataki said. She goes out of her home and takes a smoke wondering about him again. She throws the cigarette to the ground and stomps on it. 'I hate him.'

Kataki steps inside and feels an enormous pressure. She stands paralyzed when she sees a dark figure hovering over Naota. Human like yet not human at the same time, swirling black clouds covering this figure. She can't breathe as the figure nears its hand at Naota. She gasps in horror, wanting to run to Naota but she couldn't. The figure turns to her, its red slanted eyes bore down onto her very soul. She feels herself sick to her stomach and as she blinks, the figure is right in front of her.

She can't speak, only stutter as she feels cold sweat running down her face. She's shivering and feels very faint until the figure splatters like ink. She drops to her knees and gasps and chokes on air. She gags numerous times and dry heaves for a few minutes until she finds that the ink was gone. She looks towards Naota and her golden eyes stare at her. Naota's finger pointed at Kataki. She shakes and holds her body, gripping her arms so tight she draws blood. She chuckles and then goes into a full blown insane laughter. That is when she thought, 'I am afraid of my daughter. My daughter, Naota, is a monster.'

Naota looks at her curiously as Kataki seems to lose her sanity. Her spirit energy flowing out steadily, that small spirit gun killed the monster, but in doing so caused her mother to fear her and fear is the end of all love.

0000

"To think that Yasu would like to do a birthday party for both of you." Hikaru said, getting a cookie from Shuichi's table and chewing on it.

"I think he's doing it because he's going to be leaving soon." Naota said, resting her head on her hand watching a cartoon on Shuichi's television.

"I still don't like it." Shuichi said and pouted.

"Shuichi, why don't you like Yasu?" Naota asked. Shuichi looked at her and remembered that Yasu has the ability of rewriting and even erasing memories. 'He could have done it to Naota as well.' Shuichi gave out a deep sigh.

"I just don't like him." Shuichi said and Hikaru stared at him. She smirked and got him into a headlock.

"Hehehe you're just jealous aren't you Akage! Say it!" Hikaru said. Shuichi struggled against her.

"Will you stop your delusions Hikaru otherwise they might through you in the lunatic house." Shuichi chuckled.

"Why you little!" Shuichi and her started to play fight and Naota stared at the television screen wondering about how the party will go.

It made Naota wonder really. Yasu has been helping her ever since he came to move in with her and her mother Kataki but lately she's been getting the feeling that she is forgetting a lot very lately.

Her dreams mostly concern her, especially the ones with Yasu acting all evil and crazy. She looks towards Shuichi and Hikaru as Hikaru sits on Shuichi and trying to pin him down.

'Maybe there's something to what Shuichi says, but I don't want to think bad about Yasu, even if he did bad things, he's done so much good things too.' Naota thought. She sighed and rested her head on the table while Hikaru and Shuichi look at her with worry.

"You should totally do something." Hikaru whispered over to Shuichi as she sat on him.

"Well now wouldn't that be easier if you would get off?" Shuichi whispered back.

"Don't wanna, your back makes for a perfect pillow to sit on." Hikaru smiled and Shuichi tried getting her off again, both not realizing that Naota already started to sleep.

Unbeknownst to them Yasu quietly sits on his bed, his eyes close as he starts to do some meditating. He imagines himself going deeper into his soul, pass the dark pools of water that make up his past memories, he find the largest one and dives into it. Putting himself into a standing position, he lets himself fall until his feet find something solid to stand in.

He looks toward the center, and in a small pedestal shines a half a sphere. He walks towards it and lets himself relax.

"I have waiting countless years, so many long decades and even longer centuries have I waiting for your return." Yasu said quietly as he put both hands near the half sphere that grew brighter, knowing his presence is familiar.

"I never wanted to do this you know; right now you can feel me. You know my energy even though my physical presence has changed constantly. My master, I have finally found her, the one that will complete you. For 2 centuries I lost that half of you, I am sorry you couldn't come sooner than you thought. Her energy grows with my handling, and is now growing out of her own accord. Within a year you will be able to come back, I swear it." Yasu said as he let his hands drop. He furrows his brow and clutches his chest as he slowly opens his eyes again.

He finds himself back in his human room, his hand still at his chest. He feels moisture coming from his eyes and he lightly chuckles as he wipes them away.

'Truly I could've never imagined myself in a human body, but nonetheless it works to my advantage. Even so, who would imagine a demon crying for a human soul, I would've been the laughing stock back in demon world.' He thought his chuckle blowing into a laugh. He lays on his bed and looks toward the ceiling.

"It will be soon, I just need a year's time to prepare for the ceremony. Once it's done you will come back my master and soon we will revive him as well to see towards the future you wish to have had all those years ago." He gets up and goes toward the living room Kataki passed out by drinking some sleeping pills, the bags for the party still in the kitchen and haven't been put in their places. He sighs as he looks towards the feeble woman. He sees the door open and in comes Naota.

"I'm home." Naota said, closing the door behind her and letting out a small yawn.

"Welcome home, did you have fun?" Yasu asked and Naota nodded slightly as she wonders about what the bags in the kitchen have. Yasu stops her trying to look.

"These are for the party, I don't want you finding out what you're going to get for a present." Yasu said, smiling.

"I'm getting a present?" Naota wondered. 'Mom never really gave me presents.'

"Yes it's something I chose especially for you and I don't want you looking at it before your birthday. After all, it's something very unique and only for you." Yasu said sweetly and Naota blushed a bit.

"I wonder what it is." Naota said with a glimmer in her eye and Yasu patted her head.

"Why don't you pick up your mother's things while I go put this stuff away?" Yasu asked and Naota nodded, carrying her mom's purse and belongings to her room. Yasu takes a quick look through the bags and finds what he's looking for a small jewelry container with a necklace inside. A small token with quartz nestles nicely and he smirks to himself. He quickly goes over to his room and takes the necklace out.

He focuses and puts a sliver of his energy inside. The quartz turns slightly clouded with the energy and he smiles while he puts it away in his drawers.

'With this, during my year away from here, her energy will be able to increase to the specific amount needed for the ritual. With my energy sealed inside it will promote her growth and giver her slight protection.' Yasu thought and he heard Kataki grown from the couch.

'Just one more year.'

* * *

_What is this ritual Yasu is talking? What is that half sphere all about? Will Shuichi be able to stop his fiendish plan or will Yasu complete his dastardly deed with Naota? And why do I continue rambling like his after every chapter like in Dragon Ball z? Find all this and more on the next chapter of Someone I could call a friend!  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_Ok time for excuses 1.) Couldn't find inspiration, 2.) Was focusing on finding a job 3.) Got the job so now most of my week is gone x(_

_Alright now that we got that over with, I recently been watching Yu Yu Hakusho and realized that this needs to be finished. And fast, why? Because I have riveting ideas for the sequel! Yes I am still planning on rewriting the sequel to this also, which will be totally awesome of course _ hopefully, anyway this seems a bit boring but give it a chance please! _

_Oh and don't forget to review!  
_

* * *

"Did mother really buy me this? Is it really ok to wear this? She won't get mad right?" Naota said as Yasu presented her what she will wear tomorrow for the dual party for Shuichi and herself.

"Is it really that bad? I thought it would look good on you." Yasu said holding up a dress with the top being black with long sleeves with a white bow and a black and white polka doted design for the skirt. Naota blushed not knowing how to react.

"This is my first dress since I can remember. I don't think I ever had dresses of my own before." Naota said and Yasu sighed.

"Oh, I was really hoping for you to wear it," Yasu said feigning sadness, "But if you really don't want to wear it…"

"I'll wear it! I really will!" Naota said grabbing onto the dress and looking at it fondly. "Thank you Yasu." Naota said with a big smile on her face. Yasu patted her head.

"Anything for my favorite cousin, well, Kataki and I will now go and make the dinner for the party tomorrow, don't forget to remind your friends alright?" Yasu said and Naota nodded putting the dress on her bed and going out of the house.

Yasu smiled slightly but put a hand over his mouth, stopping himself. He goes to the bathroom and frowns. 'You are only using her. She is just a part of your master. There is no sense in getting attached.' Yasu reminds himself and clenches his fist. 'She's only a part of her.'

00000

Naota runs over to Shuichi's to tell him the news that she's going to wear a dress but stops a block away. 'Maybe I shouldn't tell him about the dress. I wonder if he would get mad at me for keeping it a secret, but I have to tell someone!' Naota said and looks over to Shuichi's house. She goes over to the other side of the street and decides to go on ahead to tell Hikaru about it. She knocks on the door and Hikaru answered it.

"Naota? What are you doing here?" Hikaru asked.

"I need to tell you something!" Naota said and Hikaru invited her in. Naota and her go to her room and Hikaru sat cross legged on the bed.

"So, what'cha gonna tell me?" Hikaru asked.

"Yasu got me a dress! I'm going to wear it on my birthday party, it's the very first dress I've had in my life!" Naota said, her eyes beaming. Hikaru sweat dropped, 'Wearing dressing isn't really my style, but she's happy.'

"Wow that's amazing, what's it look like." Naota explained it and Hikaru smiled to herself. 'Maybe Shuichi is wrong, what if Yasu isn't that bad?' Naota had such a huge smile on her face and Hikaru patted her head.

"That's so nice of him to get you the dress. I guess he wanted to get you something before he leaves huh?" Hikaru said and Naota's smile went away.

"Yea, I forgot that he's going away. It's going to be so lonely without him here. I'm wondering if my mom will do bad things again when he's gone." Naota said and Hikaru sat next to her.

"Well if she does you always know that me and Shuichi are here to help! You can always come by and sleep over, who cares if you get your mom's permission?" Hikaru said and laughed easing Naota's mind for the moment.

"Yea I'm just gonna miss him though. He's really like an older brother, he's so cool and he teaches me a lot of the ghost and spirit stuff." Naota said. Hikaru and Naota spent some more time together until Naota had to go home. Little by little the day of the joined birthdays were coming closer and closer.

Naota looks as her dress and smiles really big, the party was starting tomorrow. 'But this just means that Yasu going away is coming closer too…' Naota thought and pouted a little. Naota puts away her dress and goes into bed, shutting off the light and looking forward to tomorrow. Yasu stands out in the hallway and sees the light go off. A small light emanates from his chest and he clutches it. It goes away and he looks at Naota's door.

"So even you are sensing it as well, it's getting closer isn't it? Her energy right now resonates with yours, but she needs to be at least a high D in order to at least be able to contain your energies, but with the way it's growing, I won't be surprised that in a year's time it would be a C." Yasu said and goes into his room.

And so the big day has arrived, Hikaru and her family goes to Naota's house. Hikaru rings the doorbell and out comes Naota with her dress on. Naota smiles big as Hikaru and her hug. Hikaru's mother is wearing a dark blue blouse and she seems to look more like Hikaru than her father who looks like a typical salary man with his kept black hair and glasses.

Kataki makes small talk with them while Hikaru and Naota go around having a good time. Yasu looks towards them while he plates up some tid bits on the table. Shortly after Shuichi and his mother comes.

"Hey Akage!" Hikaru said, grabbing him and messing up his hair.

"At least your gorilla strength doesn't affect me that much." Shuichi said.

"What did you say!" Hikaru said as they began wrestling. Naota looks towards them looking shy, not wondering how Shuichi would react seeing her like this before she feels a pat on her head. She looks up and sees Yasu and he smiles and motions his head towards them. Naota shyly walks across over to them.

"Hi Shuichi." Naota said, blushing slightly.

"So the princess returns as her prince is cornered by the villain!" Hikaru said grabbing his arms and detaining him. Shuichi didn't fight back though, staring at Naota and slightly blushing as well.

"You look really pretty." Shuichi breathed out and Hikaru snickered.

"Well now look at lover boy here, so sweet and cute!" Hikaru said and Shuichi got out of her grasp and hid his face. Naota chuckled and Shuichi smiled. They began playing some board games while their parents talked about menial things.

"Alright I think it's time for the birthday cake." Kataki said, going to the fridge and taking out a cake with strawberries and in the middle of the cake is written in chocolate saying 'Happy Birthday.'

00000

Everyone left except Hikaru and Shuichi who have decided to stay and sleep over. Hikaru was making the futons on the floor, one for her and Naota, the other for Shuichi. Yasu knocks and Naota goes over and opens it.

"Oh Yasu, what is it?" Naota asked.

"No I was just wondering if you had time, but if you want we can talk tomorrow, it's pretty late." Yasu said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh yea we can talk tomorrow." Naota said smiling and Yasu nodded and went back to his room. Shuichi scowled.

"You know if you keep making the same face it'll stay that way." Hikaru said and Shuichi smirked.

"That's not true your face can't get stuck." Shuichi said.

"Wanna bet?" Hikaru said, holding tape in her hands while her face glowed with evilness. Shuichi felt a chill down his spine. Hikaru assaulted him and Naota laughed. Hikaru put tape on Shuichi's face to make him smile forcefully. Hikaru rolled on the futon laughing.

"You should see your face!" Hikaru said while Naota giggled. Shuichi pulled off the tape too hard.

"Ow." He said rubbing the sides of his mouth.

"You ok Shuichi?" Naota said.

"Don't worry, tape isn't enough to take me down." Shuichi said.

"True that." Hikaru said, Shuichi had fire in his eyes as his hand found the tape. While Hikaru and Shuichi wrestled Naota laughed. She hasn't had this much fun in a while, thinking about Yasu's absence has worried her a bit but she tried not thinking about it. Hikaru's face was going in all different directions and Shuichi chuckled.

"So now that we are here, we can finally give out presents!" Hikaru said, getting up and getting a plastic bag from the corner. She pulls out two teddy bears, almost identical but one was light blue and the other light beige. "Here you go Shuichi, and there. I got these for both of you with the help of my mom." Hikaru said smiling and holding her crossed over legs. Naota's eyes light up.

"It's so cute!" Naota said and hugged it really tight.

"Well at least the though counts." Shuichi said, holding his and Hikaru threw a pillow at him.

"You can at least be grateful." Hikaru said.

"Thank you Hikaru." Shuichi said.

"You're welcome." Hikaru said smiling very big. 'Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.' Shuichi sweatdropped.

"I got something for you Shuichi." Naota said, going over to her bed and took something from her pillow. "I found it a long time ago while on a trip in kindergarten. I got this rock and it cracked on the way home and inside were quartz! I wanted you to have the other half." Naota said, blushing slightly. Shuichi took one of the halves and noticed it was heart shaped. He smiled sweetly to her.

"Thank you very much Naota." Shuichi said and Naota giggled goofy. Hikaru smirked not wanting to ruin the moment but she couldn't help it.

"So Shuichi, didn't you bring your gift to Naota?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh, I left it at home." Shuichi said nonchalantly. Hikaru and Naota dropped to the floor. Hikaru grabbed Shuichi's shirt.

"Why did you leave it at home huh punk?" Hikaru said, glaring at him slightly.

"Well for one thing I don't want you there." Shuichi said and Hikaru proceeded to sit on him.

"Um Hikaru it's fine, I can wait for a day really." Naota said trying to calm her down.

"No it's not fine, it your birthdays and he didn't even bring your gift, that's a bad friend right there." Hikaru said as Shuichi tried to get her off of him.

"I'll bring it over tomorrow, really." Shuichi said, Hikaru scowled and got off.

"You should sleep outside like the bad friend you are!" Hikaru said pointing at Shuichi.

"How about we all get to sleep, it's getting really late you know." Naota said and Hikaru and Shuichi stared at each other and looked away both pouting. Naota sweat dropped. Naota and Hikaru slept together while Shuichi slept beside them. He looks into the darkness and goes over to his pants and took out the seed. He put a planter with some soil outside the door before hand and brought it in. Poking Hikaru he made sure that she was sleeping deeply. He goes over to Naota's side and shook her.

"Naota, Naota?" Shuichi whispered and Naota's eyes fluttered open a bit. She rubbed them and sat up.

"Shuichi? What time is it, is it already morning?" Naota said.

"No I'm sorry for waking you up so early, but come with me oh and put on your slippers." Shuichi said and he lead her outside. A breeze was blowing and Naota was shivering slightly. Shuichi put the pot down and took out a seed. He made a little hole and dropped it. He took a cup with water and watered it. He signaled Naota to sit next to him.

"Put your hands on the pot and focus your energy within the soil." Shuichi explained. Naota did so and tried focusing. He saw her energy pout into the pot. He put his hands over hers and tried putting his own, which was very little. Naota blushed very much forgetting how cold it was outside and saw a little light emerging in the pot. She gasped slightly as she saw it sprout and grow leaves, a stem, thorns, little by little that seed turned into a bud of a rose.

Her eyes shown with awe and her mouth formed into an 'oh.' Shuichi smiled very sweetly to her. Both looked at each other and smiled. The light gone from the rose and Naota felt the cold breeze again. Shuichi stared at her for a while, patted her head and planted a small kiss on her head. Naota was unsure about what happened or if it happened and her whole face turned red, up to her ears to her hands.

"Happy Birthday Naota." Shuichi said blushing Naota can see with the moon's light shining on his face. She smiled and looked down to the bud.

"Happy Birthday Shuichi."

* * *

_Yasu is planning to leave but what does he have up his sleeve for Naota? Will Naota and Shuichi be able to convey their feelings to each other soon? And what will I reveal in the soon to be final Chapters of this fanfic? Find all this and more on Someone I could Call a Friend!  
_


	14. Chapter 14

_Listening to songs and rewatching Yu Yu Hakusho is getting me really insprired, just to let you know there's only probably two chapters left after this one, or one really long one, I don't know, still need to write some more. _

_But no need to fret! I'm already planning the sequel, it's gonna be so awesome!  
_

* * *

So November went quickly and finally December rolled around until finally the day that Yasu had to leave was nearing. Winter vacation allowed him to settle all of his papers with the school and Naota was dreading his departure, not wanting him to leave and was fearful that if he left that her mother's behavior would start again. Although Shuichi and Hikaru both assured her that they'd be there for her, it wasn't the same with Yasu since he lived with her.

Naota sighed and hugged her pillow. She didn't want Yasu to leave but he had to, but for what she didn't know. There was a knock on her door and she opened it. Yasu smiled and she let him not really smiling since he was leaving in a couple of days. She sat on her bed and he sat next to her.

"To think that I'm going to be leaving soon, it was very nice spending this time together Naota, to think that next time we meet, you're going to be 10." Yasu said and Naota nodded. He frowned and patted her head, bringing it next to his chest. Tears welled up in her eyes and she hugged him. He continued patting her head, smiling a bit. He brings out a necklace out from his pocket.

"Naota, look at me." Yasu said and Naota looked at him with teary eyes. He moved her hair a bit and clasped the necklace on her. She looked down and gasped. It felt warm to the touch. "I knew it looked good on you."

"W-why..?" Naota started.

"It was supposed to be your birthday present, but I wanted to give it to you before I left so you can have something to remember me while I'm gone. Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." Yasu said. Naota couldn't hold back anymore and hugged Yasu while sobbing. He put his hand on her head and sighed. 'I know it hurts now, but once I come back things will change for the better, I know it. I will miss you Naota, but this is for the greater good.' Yasu thought.

The day arrived. Yasu stood in front of the luggage check with Kataki and Naota. Yasu looked towards Naota and felt a pain of regret for what he was prepared to do once the year ended.

"Just stay a good kid ok?" Kataki said. Yasu nodded. Naota fiddled with her shirts, not finding anymore tears at the moment to cry. He goes over to Naota and pulls her into a hug.

"Don't worry, everything will get better soon. I promise." Yasu said and he felt Naota nod. He grabbed his bag and went into the check in. Naota's eyes welled up again and Kataki motioned her that they had to leave. Naota looked back again to look for Yasu, but he was already gone. During the ride home Kataki and Naota didn't talk. Kataki has calmed down due to Yasu being there but with him gone Kataki felt as though now she had to deal with her troublesome child by herself.

So winter vacation came and went with Shuichi and Hikaru playing in the snow one final time before going back to school. Naota looked out the window and sighed. Hikaru pouted. 'It's been a while since Yasu left and she still misses him, man up and do something Shuichi!' Hikaru thought while glaring at Shuichi's back. Shuichi looked towards Naota and feels in a loss as to how to make Naota feel better. The bell rings and everyone starts packing their bags and Shuichi goes over to Naota.

"How are you doing?" Shuichi asked. Naota smiles softly.

"I'm good, you don't have to worry so much. My mother hasn't been coming home often so I'm good. The house is just…too quiet sometimes. But then I look at my necklace and everything is ok again." Naota said and Shuichi's eyebrow twitched, 'Necklace?'

"What necklace?" Shuichi said.

"Oh yea I didn't show it to you, I try not to wear it, it kinda hurts my neck. I can show it to you today, you wanna come over?" Naota said.

"You should go Akage, I gotta get home and do some chores my mom asked me to do." Hikaru said, slapping his back and he scoffed at her. Shuichi and Naota walked to her house and she seemed to be in better spirits. Shuichi thought about it and wondered why did Yasu gave her something like that? 'He had to have given that to her with some plan in his mind. But what I'm not very sure.' They arrived and Naota opened the door. After taking off their shoes and putting on slippers they go to her room. She goes under her bed and takes out a small box. She puts it on her bed and opens it. Shuichi looks at it and glares, some energy is contained in the necklace.

"Can i…?" Shiuchi said, motioning his hands.

"Sure." Naota said, giving him the box. Shuichi examines the crystal and touches it with his finger.

'You shouldn't have touched this necklace Shuichi.' Yasu's voice rang out in Shuichi's head. His eyes grew but he could not take his finger away, like he has been petrified.

'So it was you who touched it first. I must commend you for noticing but it's far too late for you to stop anything.' Yasu said.

'What do you want to do with Naota?' Shuichi asked.

'That is only for me to know.' Yasu said.

'Tell me.' Shuichi said.

'Use your suspicion and energy to figure it out, and even then you'll never find the truth.' Yasu said, the connection fading and Shuichi dropped the box and held his head, finding himself in a cold sweat.

"Shuichi, are you ok?" Naota asked. Shuichi took a deep breath, finding himself scared of Yasu. He took a deep breath.

"Yes I'm fine, I'm sorry I dropped it." Shuichi said, carefully lifting it by the chain and avoiding the crystal. He put it back in the box and gave it back to Naota. She looked at him with worry, his eyes seemed big and he has been sweating too. Shuichi was left slightly shaking. Naota put it back on the bed and reached for his shoulder. He flinched and she saw the fear in his eyes. She dropped her hand.

"I'm sorry." Shuichi said and left the house. Naota stood confused and Shuichi ran towards his house but stopped because he realized he was hyperventilating. He grabbed his chest and leaned against a wall. He remembered the sensation, as if something was stalking him like prey. For once Yasu released his demonic energy towards Shuichi, through that necklace and it scared him.

'I've never realized how strong he was. How could he hide so much power?' Shuichi said, calming down his heart and his fear turned into rage. He punched the wall until his knuckles bled. 'What is that energy going to do to Naota's energy? It's like it has a mind of its own, honing her energy, making it more powerful. But why? What is the reason to make her more powerful?' Shuichi's mind ravaged with questions but no answers.

A few more months went and gone. Hikaru and Shuichi talked more and more about how Naota's energy is becoming stronger and stronger with every passing day. Hikaru didn't trust the necklace but they couldn't take it away either, Naota loved Yasu like a brother and wouldn't even forgive the both of them if they were to take it away, and if she'd lose it, she would lose the comforting presence that she has and be left alone with her mother. Hikaru paced back and forth in the classroom. Shuichi sat in an empty desk.

"So what do you think we should do? If we keep wasting time like this whatever Yasu is planning will be completed! It's already been almost half a year. We can't keep waiting." Hikaru said putting her hands on the desk. Shuichi scowled, Naota's demeanor hasn't really changed. She's still the same and yet whenever she looks out the window it seems she's so far away. 'Probably still thinking about Yasu.' Shuichi thought and his scowl deepened. He let out a breath.

"Think about it, if we replace the necklace she would notice and if we take it away her only comfort from him will be gone. You know how much Yasu means to her." Shuichi said, frowning.

"Seems like she's almost in love with him if you ask me." Hikaru said nonchalantly and a tinge of pain shot in Shuichi's heart. Hikaru saw the change in his face and sighed internally. 'I can't really talk about it he'll just deny it.'

"The more we think about it, the more it hurts our brains. Let's just go home ok? We'll think of a plan eventually." Hikaru said and tripped on her feet, knocking her head again Naota's desk. Unbeknownst to both of them a small notebook came out.

"Nice balance gorilla woman." Shuichi said as he walked out.

"What'd you say Akage! Oh you're gonna get it know!" Hikaru said running out, letting the notebook out in the open.

The next day as Shuichi, Hikaru and Naota entered the room, a group of boys were surrounding Naota's desk with giggles and laughs. They look toward the door and started snickering under their breath. Shuichi ignored them and went to his seat and Hikaru went to hers. Naota stood in front of them and they all had big smiles on their faces. One noticed the necklace on her neck and smirked.

"What's that you got there Naota? Is that the precious necklace that your big brother Yasu gave you?" He said, approaching Naota and she ignored him. "Why don't you tell the class how you hold it in your hands and feel that he's there with you?" Naota stopped and Shuichi had a confused look on his face.

"How do you know that?" Naota said. He smirked again and held up a notebook. The group of boys started laughing and Naota started shaking.

"Well everything is written in here, including how you cry at night sometimes wishing he was there to pat your head, or hold your hand while you go to sleep." He said and Naota tried snatching out of his hands but he quickly maneuvered out of the way. Naota's face burned red, Shuichi and Hikaru got out of their seats.

"Give it back!" Naota said.

"No, not until you ask nicely." The boy teased. Naota frowned.

"Will you please give it back?" Naota said.

"Oh but wait, I got a question, what's with all these drawings and talk of spirits and stuff?" He said, ripping out the pages and letting them drop on the floor. The class stared at the pictures and Naota felt her heart drop and ran towards him only to trip on her own drawings. Their laughs echoing in her mind.

"Give it back to me! That's not yours!" Naota said. They threw it to each other across the room and Naota kept tripping.

"You're just a little freak! These things are not real!"

"Freak!"

"Monster!"

"Witch!"

Shuichi caught the stole the notebook from someone and Hikaru punched the main leader in the mouth. She gritted her teeth and her hands formed into a fist. She was ready to fight. Naota was kneeling on the ground, her hands and knees slightly red from tripping all over the place. Shuichi went to her. Her lips were trembling as the boys onslaught of various names kept coming. Shuichi then felt a rise in her spirit energy and his eyes widened.

"Naota, wait!" Shuichi cried out but it was too late, Naota's barrier suddenly cracked and her release of her energy was so fierce that it even broke the windows. Kids started screaming as the room began to quake. Shuichi noticed a disturbance in her energy that resonated with her necklace. Being pushed back from her energy, Shuichi walked steadily towards Naota, her energy pulsating throughout the room, those who were weak in spirit fainted while others trembled in fear.

He inched slowly towards her, Naota's formed glowed with her releasing her energy, tears running down her face. Her necklace levitated from her body and glowed red. Shuichi started to reach for her but the necklace started to shoot out small shots of demonic energy and cut his hand. Shuichi, determined to stop Naota grasped the necklace and with a fluid movement, broke the chain. The energy resonating in the crystal stopped and her energy retreated back inside Naota. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fainted. Hikaru caught her, breathing heavily, it took most of her to even stand within the classroom. Everyone but Shuichi and Hikaru fainted. Shuichi looked in his hand, bleeding from the small cuts. He glared at it. The doors opened and the teacher came in. Hikaru had a faint premonition, that Yasu didn't like what Shuichi did, and that he was going to come sooner than expected.

* * *

_Will Yasu come early and set his plans into motion? Will Shuichi be able to protect Naota from Yasu's dirty and dastardly deeds? And when will I actually answer these questions that don't even relate to anything! Find all this and more on Somone I could call a Friend! (epic music in the background)  
_


	15. Chapter 15

_Is it me or has fanfiction had some issues? There are some days where I can't even sign in or even upload a document it's really weird. But anyways, look at me i'm on a roll! I was gonna upload it last month but some things got in the way oh and I have big news: I'M PREGNANT! Wow, gonna have a baby of my own changes things up in so many ways but for some reason I got an urge to write and write and write some more! Anyway this story is finally gonna get done in about another 2 chapters, I got them written just need to go over them a bit more. Here we go!  
_

* * *

Yasu's eyes opened, the link he felt to Naota was gone, he could no longer sense her energy. The cave he was in was dark and damp. Sitting on a flat boulder in a small spring, he spent his time meditating and concentrating for what he was about to do. 'Unfortunately I can't wait the full year, if that necklace really did break her energy will not be strong enough by the time I get back.' He starts strategizing. 'There is one thing I can do, but it might put both of their lives in jeopardy, but I can't wait any longer, the link to them would be strongest in December but if I can do it shortly before or after her birthday there may be a window where they resonate. That's when I have to strike.'

Yasu's eyes close again and his energy blooms around him. Around his chest a yellow light appears and he grunts forcing it back in himself. He chuckles.

"I know, you're impatient as well. You know that you will be complete soon, but I must focus my energy in you so you'll be strong enough to awaken your beloved. Wait just a bit longer my master, you'll have what you want soon enough." Yasu echoes as the energy goes back inside him. 'Soon my master, soon. We'll meet again.'

00000

Shuichi sighs as he and Hikaru are in the nurse's office with Naota in the bed. Shuichi had to use a lot of energy trying to warp their memories, but even then the memories of fear of Naota didn't go away. Naota fiddles with the sheets nervously, not liking the scowls or glares coming from Hikaru. Shuichi sighs again and Hikaru frowns.

"Will you stop frowning? Geez, it's hard enough to deal with the atmosphere, let alone your constant sighs." Hikaru said.

"Sorry, but what just happened wasn't easy on me, I'm tired, annoyed and I'm still trying to think about what you said to me. Yasu will be coming earlier than expected, I'm sure of it." Shuichi said.

"Will you please tell me why you two don't like Yasu?" Naota asked. Shuichi and Hikaru both looked at her and she looked down.

"You really don't remember anything he did, do you?" Shuichi said and Naota looked at him confusingly. Shuichi scowled and got up from his seat. "Hikaru tell her all the things I've told you, I need fresh air." He walked out, closing the door behind him.

"You could've opened a window…"Hikaru muttered. She looked at Naota and noticed her sad expression. 'Shuichi you are clueless.' Hikaru gets up and puts her hand down in front of Naota. She looks up.

"Hikaru?"

"Look, the reason why we don't like Yasu is because all this time he's been manipulation you, your energy and your memories to his own benefit! You can't remember so you don't know but Shuichi has been the only one who's memory hasn't been touched. I don't know why but that's how it goes." Hikaru said sitting on the bed.

"But Yasu has been protecting me all this time! How and why would he be doing this?" Naota said quietly.

"We don't know why, that's what Shuichi has been wondering all this time too. Yasu won't tell him no doubt about that, but what's got us worried is that he wants something from you. We can't let him do that, you are our friend, we want to protect you. And don't pay attention to Shuichi right now, he's just going through a rough time because you keep getting stronger." Hikaru said. Naota fell silent, trying to recollect memories that even she can't believe she has.

"I can't remember anything!" Naota shouted. Tears well up in her eyes and Hikaru felt guilty.

"Look don't work yourself up ok? Right now you just need rest, sleep a bit, me and Shuichi are going to pick you up after class." Hikaru said, getting up and leaving. Naota let a few tears slip. It's not that she can't remember, is that she doesn't want to remember.

'Yasu has protected me, he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't!' Naota thought to herself. 'Yasu please come back soon, if you tell me everything will be alright, it will right?' She laid down and looked out the window, not wanting to believe.

Hikaru met up with Shuichi in the hallway, his arms crossed and his eyes glaring at the floor. Hikaru sighed and stood next to him, putting her hands in her pants pocket.

"My mom said that if you keep putting on the same face over and over, you will stay like that." Hikaru said and Shuichi chuckled slightly. "So what now? We told her but is she even gonna believe us?"

"Most probably not. Although we are her first friends, Yasu was a witness to her abuse and saved her constantly when we were unaware. She is not going to believe us." Shuichi said smiling sadly.

"So what do we do now?" Hikaru said.

"We wait, breaking that necklace has no doubt alerted Yasu, but when will he come I'm not certain. He will come before the year ends. We must be prepared for what he will do to Naota." Shuichi said.

"That's all fine and dandy but really are we just gonna go and fight him all willy-nilly? I can't even properly use my powers let alone fight with them." Hikaru argued.

"True, Naota only got stronger through Yasu's training and unfortunately my powers are still dormant though I can still use them slightly. I cannot train you either, all we can do is wait and strategize." Shuichi said.

"Easier said than done. We don't even know how powerful he is, we don't know anything." Hikaru said, kicking the wall.

"That's not true, we know he can manipulate memories extremely well, and not just one or two people, a whole group of them as we saw during the sports competition, that would mean that he is a very powerful demon. He keeps it very well hidden, not alerting other apparitions that are around here. He will be a formidable opponent. But let's list out our strengths." Shuichi said.

"Naota is strong but she's not gonna fight him I think. You said I can manipulate my energy to make me super strong, but I can't control it without getting mad and then theirs is you with your brains and schemes. This just makes me feel like we can't beat him." Hikaru said.

"If we play our cards right and make Naota realized that Yasu isn't what he seems to be, then we'll have the upper hand. And you are forgetting that I'm going to realize my true powers on my 10th birthday but we must assume he'll be coming before that, so I'm counting on you Hikaru." Shuichi said.

"Hmph, about time. Let's kick some Yasu butt!" Hikaru said. Shuichi frowned, 'I need to create a full proof strategy by the time Yasu is back, hopefully, it will be enough.' Shuichi thought looking out toward the sky.

And so the months passed, slowly but surely. Hikaru trained in at least summoning her energy and Shuichi kept thinking of plans to use to make Naota realize Yasu is evil. Naota spent her time trying to recollect her memories, but only half-heartedly. Nearing the end of October, Hikaru and Shuichi notice something strange but familiar. Naota began wearing her long sleeved shirts regularly. Shuichi sensed her nervousness when the last bell rang and she hasn't been playing with the other children.

"What did you say?" Naota said as Hikaru and Shuichi cornered her.

"I said, roll your sleeves up." Hikaru said with her arms crossed. Naota bit her lip and looked down.

"She is beating you again, isn't she?" Shuichi said.

"She doesn't mean it! She's just getting mad that she's not getting enough money anymore." Naota trailed off. Hikaru clenched her teeth and grabbed Naota's arm. She yelped slightly as Hikaru forced the cloth up and there it was a big blotch of black in the shape of a hand around her upper arm.

"You can't keep hiding these things Naota! You have to tell us, or at least a teacher, they can do something I'm sure of it!" Hikaru said and Naota took her arm back.

"No they'll take mother away! I don't want her to leave me." Naota said her tears began forming.

"And you rather have her home so she can beat you some more! That's called being stupid! She won't stop no matter what and you know that, why do you keep defending her!" Hikaru said.

"Because I love my mother." Naota said, sobbing. Shuichi put his hand on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Hikaru, stop." Shuichi said.

"Don't you hate it too Shuichi? That she keeps these things from us? You'd think she would learn from the first time, but I guess I'm not really your friend since you don't tell me anything!" Hikaru shouted.

"Hikaru!" Shuichi shouted.

"No don't 'Hikaru' me! I have had it! I want to protect you Naota but since you don't want it then I guess I should just leave!" Hikaru said walking away angrily.

"Hikaru wait!" Shuichi pleaded but fell on deaf ears as Hikaru kept walking away. Naota was still sobbing and Shuichi didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry." Naota sobbed. Shuichi sighed and patted her head.

"It's not your fault, you know how Hikaru is. She'll get mad but she will come around eventually, but she does have a point Naota." Shuichi said and she looked up at him. "We are your friends and it hurts us to see someone hurt you. We want to do all we can for you, but we can't even start doing that if you don't say anything. Please the next time this happens, tell us and we'll help you." Shuichi said and Naota nodded. "Now where else did your mother hit you?" Shuichi asked.

"My back, it really hurts I can't even sleep on it a lot." Naota said.

"I see. Whenever your mom hits you, just come over to my house ok? I'll be there for you." Shuichi said. Naota nodded and Shuichi smiled, 'Now for damage control with Hikaru.' Shuichi grabbed Naota's hand. "You need to apologize to Hikaru, let's go." Naota followed silently, wiping her tears away with her free hand. After some coaxing on Shuichi's end Hikaru and Naota made up with Hikaru hugging Naota and apologizing profusely with tears in her eyes. Naota smiled with tears also and Shuichi felt that he had done a good deed.

"So you agree then if anything happens like this again, go to my house or Shuichi's house ok? We don't want you getting yourself hurt." Hikaru said, telling Naota seriously and she nodded. Shuichi looked outside and knew inside that Yasu was ever coming closer. 'Still, my 10th birthday is coming closer and with that I am sure that whatever may come, I will be able to protect her.'

* * *

_Is Yasu finally gonna do whatever he's gonna do to Naota? Will Shuichi and Hikaru be able to protect her from Yasu's dubious deeds? Will Naota's abuse really continue or will it finally stop? Find all this and more on the next chapter of Someone I could Call a friend!  
_


	16. Chapter 16

_Ok i know i said that this would have been uploaded a while ago but truthfully this was the first time i had writer's block, nothing, ABSOLUTELY NOTHING came to mind, i lost my imagination for a while, it scared me actually, but now I'm back! With two chapters! I've also noticed that I've lost a significant amount of reviewers ever since I started this rewrite. I'm not that sad, i used to be but not anymore, i'm just doing this to satisfy myself but I'm glad I still have around two that still review and give me positive feedback :) that makes me very happy, more news to come next chapter!  
_

* * *

What should you feel like when you know a part of you is not entirely there? When you know deep in your mind that you are not whole? As soon as Naota was able to think, as soon as she was able to feel she knew that a part of her remained missing. Her happiness, her sadness, her despair of not being able to fully express herself, gnaws at her little by little. She knows that something is not right with her. She forgives her mother too easily, trusted Yasu so fast, and realized that everything was being controlled by him too soon.

She knew, there was no doubt in her mind that Yasu was orchestrating something behind her back and it involved her. The missing memories came back to her slowly and knew he was the one controlling every single action. But Yasu was familiar, she couldn't put blame on him, she couldn't be mad at him, something inside of her said that he was the one to make her whole. She would wake up in tears in the middle of the night and her dreams consisted of her shouting to her other half, the half to make her complete.

She wasn't human without that half she felt. She reached for it, longed for it, searched for it with her spirit wanting her other half to make her complete. The other half was always missing and her despair was so great she wondered if she would die from heartbreak before she would find it. That is before she met Yasu. How could she explain this to Shuichi and Hikaru? How can she explain that she wasn't whole and that Yasu holds her other half? 'That's why I need him.' Naota thought, wrapping her comforter around her, feeling the cold from the month of November. 'He has it, I know he has it. His energy feels so familiar.'

That is why she could forgive him, that is why she wanted him, that is why he should be by her side giving her what she needed. Shuichi and Hikaru wouldn't understand, they were born whole. She wasn't, there was something missing since the day she was born and deep inside her soul she knew.

'Yasu must come, he holds my other half, the half I have been dying to be a part of.' Naota sat up, not being able to sleep after thinking about being reunited with her other half. She sensed it, coming ever closer.

"He's coming here. He should be here by the 20th a day after my birthday. Will I be whole then?" Naota questioned out loud. Meanwhile back in the cave where Yasu was a small portal was opening. Yasu focused his energy coming from his outstretched arms towards the portal. 'In a couple of days the portal should be done and I'll be able to travel to where Naota is. Hopefully the joining won't be catastrophic, I already tried with a successor that wasn't as strong as her and it ended horribly.' Yasu thought to himself.

"This time there will be no mistakes." Yasu said focusing on the portal. He closes his eyes and sees a flame of light constantly flickering. 'You also know don't you, this is the time, you will rise again.'

00000

Naota has her head down on her desk staring out of the window and sighs. She wonders if she should tell Shuichi about what she's been feeling for the longest time, not even Hikaru knows she feels this way. 'But even then, will he listen?' Naota thought to herself. Shuichi looks at her with worry and scribbles down a note since class is still going. He looks at the teacher, as soon as he looks away, Shuichi discreetly tosses it on Naota's head. She looks at the paper and looks at him. He motions with his head for her to read it. She carefully unfolds it.

'Is everything alright?' Shuichi wrote. Naota lightly smiles but frowns shortly after. 'Should I? I feel as though maybe I won't even be here for long.' She looks at Shuichi and writes something down. She throws it at him and he looks at it.

'I'm fine, but can we talk?' Naota wrote. Shuichi looked toward her and met her eyes and nodded. She rips a paper and writes something more. She tosses him the paper. 'Alone.' Shuichi nodded again and Naota smiled and continued to focus on the lesson. Shuichi wondered what she wanted to talk to him about, and alone, usually Hikaru would tag along.

'Whatever it is, it seems to be important to her.' Shuichi thought. Fast forwarding towards the end of the school day.

"You gotta talk to Shuichi, about what?" Hikaru asked as Naota took her aside.

"It's something that's been on my mind for a really long time. You know me Hikaru, I'm always quiet or not there sometimes you know?" Naota said.

"I always thought that you were a dreamy type of person and that's not really that bad." Hikaru said. Naota frowned.

"There's something wrong with me, but I can't tell it to you Hikaru. At least not right now, Shuichi needs to know first, you don't mind that do you?" Naota asked. Hikaru sighed and put her hand on Naota's shoulder.

"We've been friends for a really long time, I don't mind that you want to Shuichi first before all of this, but don't keep me out of the loop ok?" Hikaru said. Naota smiled and nodded. Hikaru grinned. "Alright, you better go and tell Shuichi, I'll see you tomorrow." Hikaru said and left. Now the hard part, confessing to Shuichi.

Naota walked towards the gate and Shuichi was there waiting for her. They went towards the park and spent a few minutes of silence with each other. Shuichi was standing next to her while Naota sat on the swing, her face shadowed slightly.

"Shuichi, have you ever felt empty? Like everything is passing before your eyes so quickly and you are just standing there?" Naota started. She got off the swing and walked a couple of steps, Shuichi watching her.

"The way I live is like looking through a glass window inside a house, watching life pass by too quickly and I have no power to move from where I am but I long to be out in the sun, looking at the blue sky and being with everyone." Naota looked at Shuichi, her eyes empty. "I am not human Shuichi. There's a part of me missing and even though I have been with you and Hikaru, I'm not really there."

"What are you talking about? Of course you are here." Shuichi said. "All the times everyone played with each other, all of our memories, you are there."

"No Shuichi, you're wrong. I'm not here fully, a part of me has been missing for the longest time, ever since I could remember. That's why I don't get mad, that's why I don't get sad, that's why I'm not happy, all of my emotions are fake. The only real thing is you Shuichi. There's something about you that makes me feel whole, but only for a second, then it's gone." Shuichi began feeling nervous, as if he's really seeing what has been behind Naota eye's for the longest time.

"Naota? What are you saying?" Shuichi said.

"Yasu needs to come here Shuichi, he has the piece that's missing. I have a feeling if he doesn't give me that piece, I will die." Naota said, Shuichi grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Don't say that! Nothing good can come from Yasu! I don't know why you're feeling this way but you're here, Hikaru, my mom, our classmates, we all see you, you are normal." Shuichi said. Naota grabbed onto his arms and smiled at him. Shuichi's eyes widened.

"I really wish that was true. Even after all this time, even you don't understand." Naota said and pushed him away. "Stay away from me Shuichi, I won't forgive you if you get in the way of Yasu. He has the missing piece, and I need it." She started walking away and Shuichi stood there in shock a sharp pain coming across his heart. He ran and grabbed her hand.

"Naota don't do this!" Shuichi said and Naota punched him. He doubled back and held his bruised cheek. Naota's eyes filled with tears and her lower lip trembled.

"Stay away!" Naota shouted and she ran off. For the first time since Shuichi could remember, he let one tear slip out of his eye as he stared in disbelief at Naota's retreating figure. As Naota ran she cried, gritting her teeth from the pain inside her heart. 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,' Naota thought as she ran. As she rounded a corner, she ran into someone.

"Are you hurt Naota?" Naota sat up and she smiled widely.

00000

Naota hasn't been to school for a couple of weeks. Shuichi couldn't bring himself to even look at Hikaru. After he explained his conversation with Naota, she punched him. They stopped talking, Hikaru silently blaming Shuichi but also blaming herself because she couldn't understand Naota as well. How can one so young even begin to understand an emptiness far greater than any void? Shuichi at this point was just waiting for the day when he turned 10, and that was only a day away.

As they began having their free period, Hikaru was invited to play outside. She sighed and looked towards Shuichi, who was just looking out the window. She pouted and felt bad but she didn't know how to start apologizing.

"Yea I'll go, it just sucks that Naota isn't here to play with us anymore." Hikaru said, bouncing the basketball in her hands.

"What do you mean? Who's Naota?" Hikaru gaped at the boy who asked.

"Naota, she hasn't been to school for a couple of weeks." The boys looked at each other, confusion in their faces.

"Hikaru, we never had a Naota in our class." Hikaru stared at them wide eyed. She dropped the ball and ran back into the class, the boys calling out to her. Hikaru panted as she opened the door with a loud bang. Her classmates stared at her and Shuichi looked at her. She ran over to him and grabbed him by his collar.

"Shuichi something's wrong! No one remembers Naota!" Hikaru started shouting. Her classmates all began to whisper to each other. Shuichi stared at them and took her hands off him.

"Does anyone here recognize someone named Naota?" Shuichi asked and many just shook their heads and some said no. Shuichi calmly walked over to the teacher's desk. Hikaru followed behind. He took out the student roster and looked into their class. He scanned and scanned and his mouth opened slightly. Naota's name wasn't there anymore. He walked hurriedly to her desk. "Does anyone sit here?" Shuichi asked, slightly panicked.

"What do you mean Shuichi? No one has sat there since the class began." One of the girls said. His eyes widen, then turned into a glare. 'There is only one person who I know that can manipulate memories like this. Yasu has returned.' He looked over to Hikaru, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hikaru, let's go, we need to find Naota." Shuichi said, walking over to his desk and gathering his things. Hikaru went to hers and gathered everything quickly. The teacher walked into the room as Shuichi and Hikaru ran out. The teacher shouted after them but they ignored him, with only one thing in their mind; Find Naota.

* * *

_Will Hikaru and Shuichi find Naota? What is with Yasu's sudden appearance? When will I finally give more details of my pregnancy that has nothing to do with this story whatsoever? Tune in next time in Someone I could Call a friend!  
_


	17. Chapter 17

_So speaking of my pregnancy, i found out it's a boy! Woot! His name is gonna be Ace and if anyone knows that name from a certain anime then you get internet points! Anyway this is gonna end, it makes me tear up.  
_

_Truthfully I look back and i see that I really made this fanfic around Hikaru and Shuichi more than Naota and Shuichi xD but i think that gives you a more open view about things considering that Naota is a quiet child that keeps her thought to herself, but more that she can't express her feelings since she feels she doesn't have anything, but how can you feel nothing o.0  
_

_Shuichi was a bit tough to write about if you consider he's an old demon of over 1000 years he has to be REALLY mature, but the thing is when watching the anime and seeing glimpse of his childhood, he actually acts childish as well, i'm not really sure if I was able to really bring that out in this fanfic, makes me kinda sad._

_Hikaru was just all over the place tomboy but an understand spirit to both Naota and Shuichi. For Naota, she is understanding and knows how to bring her out of her shell and Shuichi she knows which buttons to push to break that facade of "i'm better than you" I really like how i portray her and although her involvement in the sequel is very small, she's gonna do a lot of significant things trust me :3  
_

_But that's all my rambling, if you have any questions about the story or the sequel include it in your review, :3  
_

* * *

Kataki is lying down on the floor face down, her hair disheveled. She is wearing a black night gown. Yasu approached her and spits on her. Kataki's face is wrenched in terrible horror as if whatever she saw before she died was monstrous beyond words. Yasu looked toward the living room, all the furniture stacked towards the wall and all that's left is a single chair with Naota sitting in it. Her face is peaceful and her chest rises slowly, as if she was sleeping but no one can ignore the small spiritual barrier around her pulsating with her breath.

Yasu smiled to himself and leaned against the wall. It has been like this since he came back and met her coincidentally on the street. He did what he had to do in order to make everything go smoothly. He first killed her mother so she wouldn't get in the way and erased the memories of everyone that had interacted with her so no one would be suspicious of a child not attending school. The only ones who had retained their memories were Shuichi and Hikaru, but judging on the argument Naota and Shuichi had he knew they wouldn't figure it out for a while.

He chuckled and it turned into a full blown laugh. He calmed down and held his face in his hands as he slowly slid down. 'It's almost over, all that waiting, to finally meet her again. It's almost like a dream. Her waves are getting so close to synching with the last piece, with this everything will be finished.' Yasu smiled painfully as tears began to go down his face. He looked out the window, and realized that by the end of the day, he will get to see his master again.

Yasu stood up when he heard banging on the door. He quickly wiped his tears and started walking towards the door but stopped when he recognized the voice behind the door.

"Naota! Naota are you there?" Shuichi shouted. He banged on the door many times but no one comes to open it. Hikaru shoved Shuichi out of the way. She focused her strength into her fist and punched the door, her hand going through it. She felt the door's lock and opened it. She and Shuichi ran it and saw Yasu. Hikaru rushed him with anger. He simply slapped her away, the forced knocked her into the kitchen. Yasu glared angrily at Shuichi who glared back.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice until the task was complete, but I guess I was just a fool to think you wouldn't notice all the memories that were gone." Yasu said. Shuichi ignored him and saw Naota in the living room.

"Naota!" Shuichi shouted and ran towards her, only to be pushed back by the barrier. It sent a shock into his system and he lurched forward, his mind slowly going into darkness. His hand reached out to Naota before he fell unconscious.

00000

"Shuichi…" He stirred a little, not knowing where he was at the moment. "Shuichi..hey, Shuichi…HEY!" Shuichi woke up a bit startled and found himself tied up with Hikaru right next to him in a similar situation, but unlike him, her hands were tied behind her back, and his in the front.

"About time sleeping beauty, I've been calling your name for like an hour!" Hikaru said. Shuichi didn't say anything and looked at his surroundings. The only light coming from anywhere was Naota who was still in her chair, but the barrier glowed more furiously than before. He noticed that it is now nighttime and Yasu was leaning against the wall next to Naota. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"It's amazing isn't it? Their wavelengths are almost in synch, their union is almost here." Yasu said, smirking.

"Hey! What are you talking about you psychopath!" Hikaru shouted at him. Shuichi remained silently, he noticed the corpse of Naota's mother and wondered why didn't Yasu kill them when he has the chance?

"I guess it's about time I tell you, after all, both of you can revel in the magnificence of my plan if you don't understand it." Yasu said walking in front of Shuichi and Hikaru. He unbuttoned his shirt and revealed his chest. He dug into his chest splurting blood on the floor. Hikaru gasped and looked away. Shuichi kept looking, Yasu's blood covering the floor. Shuichi's eyes widen and he started gasping.

"That's…that's impossible!" Shuichi shouted, losing his cool. Hikaru dared to look and screamed. Yasu opened a hole in his chest and revealed a soul in the middle, it's shining silver light covering his organs.

"Are you sure about that Shuichi? How can this be impossible?" Yasu said. Hikaru shivered and started to gag.

"Hikaru, I'll explain it." She looked at him, tears running down her cheeks and she was surprised at how scared Shuichi looked, a cold sweat running down his neck. "He is revealing his soul to us, everyone has a soul but no one should be able to merely show it to us. If they did, they would be paralyzed as their soul is shown, but since he can still talk and move around, that means he is a demon that was supposedly extinct many centuries ago, a soul reaper." Shuichi said, slightly shivering.

"Correct. I am indeed a soul reaper. Long ago I hid myself in the human world, jumping from one human body to another. My body is still alive, I assure you but in order to complete my plan, I have to do this." Yasu said and closed his wound, his soul integrating back into his body.

"What can a soul reaper do?" Hikaru asked.

"They can manipulate their souls to jump into a different soulless body, extract souls and destroy them as well." Shuichi said, wondering if this is how he is going to meet his death. "Soul that are destroyed through a soul reaper are never again part of the resurrection cycle, they simply cease to exist." Yasu smirked widely. Anger overtook Shuichi.

"How can you do this! How many lives have you destroyed?" Shuichi shouted at him, gritting his teeth.

"I have lost count, it has been many years." Yasu said nonchalantly.

"But why?" Shuichi whispered harshly. Yasu glared at him but then his eyes became softer.

"A long time ago, when the kekkai barrier between the human and demon world was still not in effect, I met a human priestess and she touched my heart. Although she was enamored with someone else, I still stayed by her side. When the three worlds war happened she lived but her side lost. She wanted to make his dream come true, and in order to do that she had to live past her years. So as she gave birth to their child, I split her soul into two. One I would take care of and the other would be passed down through her bloodline. Naota is part of her bloodline, the last one."

"So you killed off countless of lives just so you can revive the person you loved?" Shuichi said. Yasu looked down sadly.

"I need to see her again, as her servant and someone who loves her, I will do whatever it takes, and no one will stop me, not even you two." Yasu glared. Naota's body started to glow golden. Shuichi and Hikaru gasped. "It's time." Yasu reached his hand into his chest, his hand disappeared until it came out with a soul with an orange glow, the soul was split in half. He held the soul and reached out towards Naota, his energy releasing towards her. Her chest opened to reveal the other half.

Shuichi gasped and his sixth sense told him that if this were to happen, he would lose Naota forever. He looked over to Hikaru, sobbing uncontrollably. Shuichi felt sorry to her, she wasn't used to feeling power of this magnitude before. His heart pounded painfully and Shuichi stumbled onto his side. His vision going dark and the only thing he can hear was his heartbeat. 'It's time.' Yasu noticed a rise in demonic energy and looked behind him. Shuichi has cut open his ropes with a whip with thorns.

"Rose whip!" Shuichi shouted and directed his attack towards Yasu. He dodged and the energy transferred stopped. Shuichi walked over to Hikaru and she kept sobbing, her eyes devoid of life. "I'm sorry you had to experience this Hikaru, I'll make sure to erase it so you don't have to remember this." Shuichi said and knocked her out. He carried her into the kitchen so she can be out of his way. He looked towards Yasu and he growled at him.

"You dare interrupt me fox! You don't know death until I have shown you. Come!" Yasu said, absorbing the half soul into his body again. Shuichi made a stance and stared down Yasu. He charged at Shuichi, his hand open, his fingers going towards Shuichi. He evaded before Yasu's hand penetrated the table behind him. He took his arm out and smoothly evaded Shuichi's whip. As their battle continued, Naota started to stir.

00000

_Naota stood up and hugged Yasu. Her sobs drowned out by his black buttoned shirt. He put his hand on top of her head and let her cry._

_"I can't believe you're back Yasu, I'm so glad!" Naota muffled into his shirt._

_"I told you I would be back, a little bit early than I had told you, but I'm back." Yasu said, patting her head softly. She smiled at him, her eyes becoming slightly swollen. "Let's go home." Yasu said and grabbed her hand. Naota talked to him about many things about her school, about home and about anything she considered. Yasu smiled softly at her. They heard the front door opened and Yasu's eyes narrowed._

_"Naota, wait here and put your hands over your ears please." Yasu said, walking out of Naota's bedroom. She wondered about what he said and did so. She heard a scream and a large thud. She ran out and saw her mother sprawled out on the ground, her face contorted into one of horror. A shiver ran down Naota's spine._

_"Yasu?" Naota said. Yasu smirked and knelt down and taking Naota's hands in his._

_"You already know why I came back don't you? You do want to be complete isn't that right? In order to that there are some people that can't interfere, like your mother. That's why I had to kill her ok?" Yasu said sweetly. "You must also break your ties with your friends Shuichi and Hikaru as well." Naota's eyes looked down._

_"I don't think they like me anymore, they won't look for me." Naota said softly. Yasu smirked widely at this. Yasu began preparing, he put a single chair down after moving the furniture and moved Kataki's corpse over to the wall. Naota watched him silently when he started making his way towards her._

_"Naota, your wavelength and the piece that's missing need to be the same, but that still won't happen for another couple of weeks. I'll suspend your body in time for a little bit until the time comes. Please sit on the chair." Yasu said and Naota sat down. Yasu put his hands over her eyes._

_"Yasu? When I wake up, I will finally be normal right?" Naota asked innocently._

_"Yes, when you wake up, everything will turn back to normal." Yasu said as Naota felt herself grow sleepier, she smiled knowing she will finally feel whole. 'And when I do, I can finally tell Shuichi…how…i…feel…'_

00000

Naota heard various sounds and her eyes twitched, was everything all over now? She couldn't really open her eyes though. She faintly heard grunts and people moving. 'What's happening? I can't open my eyes.' Naota thought. She started to twitch slightly. Shuichi stopped attacking, panting heavily, several cuts on his body. Yasu barely had a scratch on him and didn't look worse for wear. Shuichi gritted his teeth. 'I'm not even touching him, none of my strategies can work in such a tight space, not only that Hikaru and Naota are still in here.' Shuichi thought. Naota eyes finally opened and saw Shuichi with a strange weapon with Yasu standing away from him, staring him down.

'Why is Shuichi here?' Naota thought and she started to panic. Yasu raised his hand up, covered in energy and converging into a point, like a dagger.

"This is the end Shuichi, enough with this stalling; I am going to kill you now. Any last words?" Yasu asked. Shuichi spit on the ground next to him. Yasu closed his eyes. "I see."

'No!' Shuichi closed his eyes as Yasu ran towards him in lighting speed. 'I'm sorry, mother.' Shuichi thought. He felt something warm fall on his cheek. He opened his eyes, wondering when the pain would come and his eyes widen as he saw Naota shielding him with her own body, Yasu's hand penetrating through her chest and out of her back. Shuichi's mouth opened as he started to stutter. Yasu's eyes were wide with shock.

"Just in time." Naota said. Her eyes with tears as her blood soaked all three of them. Yasu hesitantly took his arm out of Naota, more blood spilling out. Naota's lifeless body fell to the floor, her eyes staring into nothing. Shuichi's knees gave out and he collapsed on the floor with Naota's blood. His hands reaching out to her and he realized her blood was on him. Tears came out like a waterfall as he held his head in his hands and screamed with despair.

* * *

_Has Naota really died in front of Shuichi's eyes? What will happen to Yasu's plan on bring back his master? And when will I update again? Tune in next time in Someone I could call a friend!  
_


	18. Chapter 18

**NAOTA REALLY IS DEAD. SHUICHI KILLS YASU AND LIVES OUT HIS LIFE NEVER KNOWING LOVE OR TRUSTING ANYONE EVER AGAIN THE END!...**

_Did I get you? xD You know i wouldn't do that to you guys :3 This is the last and final chapter of my rewrite I am pretty content about it, I uploaded the first chapter of the sequel which is called Someone I can Love, if you guys have any questions, please let me know. Please enjoy.  
_

_I also wanna thank all my followers and reviewers, without you all I would've never wanted to complete this. Shout outs to Death Fox YgoFmaYYH (Totally screwed that up i just know it!) Kaori Minamino, Angel of Randomosity, and many more, you guys are the best :3  
_

* * *

'Is this really possible?' Yasu thought staring at Naota's body. His mouth pulled tight and his eyebrows furrowed. 'It happened again, now her half will go through reincarnation again, for hundreds maybe thousands of years before I see her again.' Yasu thought. 'I don't know how much longer I can wait master.' He felt an enormous pressure on his back, it was hard to even stand. He looked towards the collapsed Shuichi, his body radiating demon energy. Yasu had a vision, of someone behind Shuichi, tall, silver haired with matching ears and tail. Shuichi's eyes shined with energy. He let out a battle shout. He grabbed his whip and started attacking Yasu. As he tried to dodge the attacks started to come in more accurately and so the scratches started to pill on his body.

Shuichi didn't let up though, he already lost a good friend, and now he lost Naota. It was different, the way he felt for her was different. He never got to tell her how he started to feel about her. Tears started streaming down his eyes. He was just focused on one thing and one thing only; kill Yasu. The whip finally latched onto Yasu's arm and off it came. Yasu grunted with pain. He knelt down and grabbed his stump. Shuichi slowly walked to him, in his eyes showed Yasu's death.

"So is this how I'm to meet my end? At the hands of a child?" Yasu said. Shuichi said nothing, just glaring at him with murderous eyes. Yasu smirked and started to laugh.

"Either way, even if this body fails me, I can always take another body. After today, after you kill me, you will never remember me or Naota. Do it, I have to start searching again anyway." Yasu said, looking down, waiting for the killing strike. Shuichi got ready. Just then, a glowing energy overtook Yasu. Both boys gasped as a blast of energy erupted from Yasu's chest and into Naota.

00000

'It's so dark.' Naota thought, lying in complete darkness, not being able to move, not being able to see. 'Did I die? Is this how it is when you die? Just complete darkness? It's so lonely.' Naota felt tears fall from her eyes. A figure walked towards her, robe in priestess garb. Her long black hair almost touched the floor and her red eyes rested on Naota. She knelt down and softly moved Naota's hair out of her face.

'Who's there?' Naota thought, feeling the sensation.

"I was so close this time, this opportunity doesn't come every couple of years. You are the perfect vessel and to lose you is not a choice." The woman said her voice sounding cold.

'Vessel? What do you mean?' Naota asked. The woman rolled her over onto her back and looked at Naota's wound.

"It's amazing, how much damage Yasu can still cause after all these years." The woman touched the wound softly and Naota grunted in pain.

'Who are you?' Naota asked. The woman opened and closed her mouth. She took a breath.

"I am you, and you are me. Both of us, parts of a whole, you and I cannot exist without each other, and yet for hundreds of years we have. We are one and the same but never before did I expect that my other half would gain such a personality, almost as if you were healing yourself with another soul. It is surprising, a little more and you would not have needed me. But here we are, close to death, teetering on the edge. I cannot let you go to waste; a chance such as this will not come in hundreds of years." The woman sat down properly and held her hands over Naota's hands.

'So does that mean with you here the empty feeling will go away?' Naota asked. The woman said nothing as energy waves began coming out of her hands and into Naota's wound.

"I will need to use most of our spirit energy to close the wound and mend your organs. By doing this we can live although I will remain dormant until you become strong enough to sustain me again." The woman said, focusing her energy. Naota smiled and the woman was taken aback by her reaction.

'You must be a magical fairy to be able to bring me back to life. I'm so happy thank you.' Naota said. The woman said nothing and her hair shielded her eyes. 'Will we be able to meet each other after this fairy?' Naota asked.

"…When you grow stronger." The woman said after hesitating for a bit. After some time Naota wounds closed up. Naota was able to get up.

'I can move!' Naota said and looked towards the woman and wanted to thank her again but found her presence fading. 'Fairy!'

"We are one again, but unfortunately, with healing your wound your spirit energy has now reset, you are not strong enough to bring me out. I just have to wait a little bit longer." The woman said, finally fading. "We…will…meet…again…"

"Fairy!" Naota shouted, swallowed by the darkness.

00000

Naota's body shined golden for a couple of minutes. Shuichi and Yasu looked at her dumbfounded, her energy changing every second, their senses bombarded and both were extremely tired because of it. Then Naota's hand started to move. She pushed herself up. Shuichi smiled in relief, until he saw the look in her eyes. Her hair turned glossy black and her eyes were deep red. She was releasing tons of energy and Shuichi was confused.

"Master!" Yasu shouted, tears at the edge of his eyes. Shuichi looked at him dumbfounded. 'This isn't Naota.' Shuichi thought, until her energy faded and she fell to the floor again. Shuichi rushed to her side and left the now confused Yasu.

"Naota!" Shuichi shouted, he went to help her but she sat on her own. She blinked a couple of times and brought her hands to her face, flexing them and checking the feeling. She started to tremble and laughed. Shuichi looked at her, never before had he heard he laugh like this, so full of life and happiness. Her laughs turned into sobs as she buried her face into her face, her tears coming out in torrents.

"It's gone, the empty feeling is gone, I'm whole, I'm complete." Naota said, smiling through her tears. Relief washed over her and she felt like she had been born again. Shuichi smiled big. Yasu watched with sad eyes and sighed softly. He walked towards his severed arm and attached it to his stump, he flexed his fingers, it was connected again. Shuichi and Naota started to laugh together and something inside Yasu tightened. He frowned and held his chest, wondering about the odd feeling. He walked towards them but stopped when Shuichi glared at him.

"The day turned into the 21st, that is how you were able to best me. It will not happen again." Yasu said. Shuichi put a protective arm around Naota and held his whip. Naota exchanged looks between both of them.

"Were you fighting?" Naota asked.

"You could say that." Shuichi said, not wanting to tell her he wanted to give Yasu the most painful death in history a little while ago.

"Naota, how did you recover?" Yasu asked.

"A fairy helped me, she looked like a priestess. She saved me." Naota said. "She must've also got rid of that empty feeling inside me too, I feel as good as new!" Naota smiled.

"I see." Yasu said, sensing her spirit energy collapse after she woke up. 'My master must've used her spirit energy to heal her body, but in doing so all her training has gone to waste. They are now one, but Naota must become stronger before I can bring my master back again.' Yasu thought. He headed towards the door.

"Yasu?" Naota said. Yasu stopped and looked back, a sad smile crept to his face.

"I still need to wait, I will give you today, until tomorrow." Yasu said exiting out of the ruined house. Naota frowned but Shuichi gave her a comforting squeeze on her shoulder. He headed over to where Hikaru was sleeping. Now that he had his full power back, he started to work on her memories so she doesn't have trauma through her life. Naota looked at the house, the walls were filled with deep gashes, furniture piled up, the tile in the kitchen ruined, and it almost looked as though a bomb went off in the living room.

Naota saw a body in the corner of her eye. She goes over and stands over her mother's corpse. She remembers everything her mother did to her, the only reason why she didn't treat her abuse so traumatic is because a piece of her was gone, now that she had it back, she realized her mother probably never loved. She sat down and closed her eyes. A part of her doesn't understand why her mother treated her so badly, and another even felt sad that she died, but a part of her felt relieved that she doesn't have to live through that anymore. She prayed for her mother's soul and stood back up.

'I know what I have to do now, I have to meet the fairy again, but if I want to do that…' Naota thought. She looked over to where Shuichi was, he was shaking Hikaru awake. 'I'll have to leave.'

"Ugh, my head." Hikaru groaned covering her eyes. Shuichi smiled and chuckled. "Shut up Shuichi." Hikaru said then sat up quickly remembering why she came but regretted it as the room spun horribly. She held her hand to her mouth.

"Go to the bathroom." Shuichi said and Hikaru ran quickly. Naota heard her vomiting as she walked towards Shuichi. He stood up and Naota looked at him confused. "I had to erase some traumatic memories, but because of all the energy her body was put through the night her body doesn't feel good."

"Oh, so what do we do now?" Naota asked. Shuichi shrugged. Hikaru walked into the room slowly, keeping her hand on the wall for balance. Her face was pale and her face a bit wet, probably from trying to wash herself clean. Shuichi and Naota looked at each other and started to laugh. Hikaru let them and smiled, happy that everything turned out well.

That's how they spent their last day together. They knew it, both Hikaru and Shuichi already felt that Naota wasn't going to stay for long. Hikaru and Shuichi apologized to their parents but it seems that Yasu already did his little memory trick and their parents thought they didn't leave at all last night. Afterwards Hikaru, Shuichi and Naota played all day, at the park, going to the convenience store, just walking and rest wherever they could. In the end Hikaru left first to go back home so she hugged Naota for the longest time.

"Hey, wherever you're going, you better write to me ok?" Hikaru said. She felt Naota nod on her shoulder. Hikaru felt her tears coming and she slightly pushed Naota towards Shuichi. "Um well, this isn't good-bye! We'll see each other again! Definitely!" Hikaru shouted.

"Yea!" Naota agreed. Hikaru's lower lip trembled, she faced her door and heard Shuichi and Naota walk away.

"Stupid…" Hikaru whispered as she stood crying at her door. Naota and Shuichi went to her house, with Shiori's memories erased Shuichi explained she's a friend and if she could stay over. Shuichi convinced her to stay. They started to settle in their beds, Shuichi in his and Naota in her futon. After shutting down the lights they both started to drift into sleep.

"Shuichi?" Naota said. "Are you awake?"

"Yes." Shuichi answered, he felt her move and he looked towards her. She was facing him, her covers over her head.

"Can you sleep with me please?" Naota said. Shuichi had a deadpanned look on his face. He turned red but went to lay next to her underneath the sheets. Naota had a sheepish look on her and he smiled with rosy cheeks. They both looked at each other and giggled. Shuichi laid his hand in between them and she grabbed it and that's how they slept, hand in hand without a care in the world.

00000

Shuichi stretched as he felt the sun's rays hitting his face. His hand feeling the place where Naota was and there was nothing there, not even warmth. He sat up quickly and looked to his side, she was gone. Shuichi got up wanting to look for her when a piece of paper fell on the floor. He took it and unfolded it, it was a letter from Naota.

Dear Shuichi,

I really wish I could stay with you and Hikaru a bit more; we're finally ten years old, yay! But I can't stay, my mom is dead and the only family I have is in another country. I'm leaving with Yasu, I know what he's done but he's the only one that can help me achieve my goal of meeting the fairy again. I will write to you and Hikaru about everything so don't worry, I will keep in touch. I really like you Shuichi and because of that I didn't want you to see me leave. I'm sorry, but we'll see each other again.

I know I will, I promise, we will.

Naota

P.S. Take care of my roses for me will you? I left them outside your door, I think they're about to bloom too even though it's winter.

Shuichi ran to every room of his house after reading the letter, trying desperately to find her. When that failed he ran outside, feeling the cold of the November month. He let out a shaky breath and he saw it. The roses were right outside the door. He walked over to it and knelt down. It was well taken care of and Shuichi felt his lower lip trembled. There was a single red rose blooming in the end of November.

He wiped his tears away and looked towards the light blue sky turning into morning.

We will see each other again.

I promise.

~7 years later~

Shuichi Minamino sat back on a bench in the park, looking at the fading blue sky, turning into night. The wind picked up a bit and he held his hair in place as it flew with the wind. He was wearing an orange sweater, already feeling fall turning into winter. He looked at the playground, no one was around playing it and he remembered how Naota and Hikaru dragged him here the first time so he can play. He chuckled at the memory as someone ran towards him. She wore a slight blue sweater, wearing a skirt and leggings. Her hair grew to her back, blonde and her skin was slightly tan.

"Well now it seems your tardiness hasn't changed." Shuichi joked.

"Ha, ha ha, that was so funny I almost forgot to laugh, woo." She said, sitting next to him, her purse next to her. She began rustling in it, looking for something.

"You look very well Hikaru." Shuichi said.

"Thanks, you're a good looker too. Truthfully I have a date after this, but I just got the letter and I can't let it go to waste." Hikaru said, she found the envelope and she opened it. Out came a letter and a picture. It was a girl with long black hair pulled into a ponytail. She's doing a peace sign, smiling widely with the ocean and a small boat in the background. Shuichi smiled softly and Hikaru snickered.

"She looks good." Shuichi commented as he read the letter. Hikaru smiled.

"Yea."

Dear Shuichi and Hikaru,

How are you guys doing? Wow I can't believe it's almost been seven years since I've left. So far training has began getting hard and hard with Yasu, I can't believe it he's a slave driver! I'm also going to be graduating from High School this year, the schools here are so easy than Japan.

Right now I'm in California, Yasu wants to use the sand in the beach to make me stronger, he really doesn't let up. I wanted to take a picture with him but he doesn't like taking pictures of himself. My aunt and uncle are treating me well, so you shouldn't worry about that too much. I think that once I gain enough money, I'd go back to Japan, considering that a dollar is worth more since the recession hit. Man I miss you two! You guys should send me a picture sometime too!

Here's to us meeting again!

Naota.

P.S. I still can't believe how girly you both gotten.

Shuichi sweatdropped at that last sentence and Hikaru started to laugh hard. Shuichi smiled sheepishly as Hikaru held some of his hair in his hand.

"You have gotten girlier Shuichi, and you don't even take care of it, look at all the split ends you have!" Hikaru mentioned. She looked towards the watch on her hand and gasped. "I'm late! Catch you later Shuichi! We'll hang out later ok?" Hikaru said as she ran. Shuichi shook his head, although her tomboyish nature turned more womanly she still has her old personality. 'We haven't changed that much Naota.' Shuichi thought as he stared at the photo. She looked so happy. Shuichi let out a satisfied sigh and looked at the night sky.

We will see each other again.

I promise.

* * *

_And so their journey has ended, but will Naota ever come back to Japan? What happened to Hikaru? And will Shuichi ever confess his feelings? Find all this and more on Someone I can Love! _


End file.
